Para ganar hay que arriesgar
by BeautifulDarkAngel
Summary: Tres de los hermanos Hamato se enamoran y para conseguir a las chicas de sus sueños tendrán que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos y desvelar sus pensamientos, por desgracia, cuando uno arriesga también tiene la posibilidad de perder, en este caso una amistad. Contiene LxK RxML DxA. A Mikey no le he hecho novia o pareja porque es el mas inocente de los cuatro y quiero que siga así.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo, es ta es una historia que se me ocurrio depues de ver el episodio 22 de la segunda temorada "Vengance is mine" despues descubri fanfiction y no me pude resistir a compartir mi historia, soy nueva aqui asi que os pido un poco de paciencia y que si cometo alguna falta de ortogafia os ruego que me perdoneis y sin mas preambulos... aqui os dejo mi historia.**

* * *

Prólogo:

Ya pasado una semana desde que las tortugas rescataron a Karai del malvado Shredder. Desde ese momento Splinter había estado más feliz que nunca y había sido mas compasivo con sus cuatro hijos en cuanto a los entrenamientos, lo cual hacia que Mikey, se tomara los entrenamientos a broma, y eso hacía que Raph se enfadara mas. Por otro lado Leo intentaba impresionar a Karai, la cual se reía por cada estupidez que hacia Mikey y Leo se avergonzaba y se sonrojaba. Donnie tomaba los entrenamientos como siempre, a excepción de cuando estaba April que era entonces cuando el intentaba impresionarla, y aunque perdiera contra Raph y Leo siempre tenía su momento de gloria con Mikey.

Karai se sentía algo extraña, pasó a ser hija única y de entrenar día y noche a tener cuatro hermanos mutantes y a entrenar entre risas. Otras de las diferencias era el ruido y el alboroto de sus hermanos Mikey y Raph, cuando vivía con Shredder el silencio era lo único que se oía y a menudo se sentía sola, pero ahora era difícil de encontrar un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Karai aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, pero sabía que, con el tiempo lo haría. La ayudaba mucho el apoyo que todos le daban, a excepción de Raph quien sequia hacia ella, y en cierto modo lo entendía, pero a veces, le gustaría que el también la apoyara, aunque fuera solo un poquito.

Y aunque había pasado una semana, Splinter no dejaba que Karai pudiera entrenar con el resto de sus hijos, solo la dejaba observar sus entrenamientos y entrenaba en solitario con él, como April. Sus motivos eran muy simples, él, en cierto modo, quería probarla, quería saber como la estrenaba Shredder y cuanto sabia, él también quería que ella supiera entrar en combate en grupo, como sus hijos y algún día pudiera acompañarlos, pero primero tenía que enseñarle como aceptar que la venganza es algo muy diferente al honor, lo hacía básicamente porque no quería poner en peligro a su familia, incluyéndola a ella.

Karai aceptaba los motivos de su padre, pero le hubiera gustado entrenar con los chicos o al menos con April, entrenar con Splinter estaba bien, pero ella también quería divertirse con los chicos en los entrenamientos. Otra cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia era que su padre no la dejaba salir en los patrullajes ni siquiera la dejo acompañar a April, Splinter tenía miedo de que su viejo amigo Shredder la estuviera buscando, y no quería perderla después de tantos años y de todo el esfuerzo de sus hijos, en especial Leonardo.

En cuanto a Raphael, jamás confió en Karai y no veía el porqué hacerlo ahora, así que, se mantenía distante hacia ella, hablaba lo mínimo con ella y si, por alguna razón, ella se sentaba a su lado el o bien la ignoraba o bien se cambiaba de lugar o bien se iba a su habitación. Todos sabían que a él nunca le gusto Karai, no era un secreto, desde el primer instante en que la vio supo que no era de fiar y en cierto modo tenía razón, pero después de que Karai supiera la verdad, ya no la tenía.

April y Cassey bajaban todos los días a las alcantarillas, April para entrenar con el maestro Splinter y estar con su amiga, y Cassey para pasar un rato con su mejor amigo Raph. April y Karai se hicieron amigas ¿Quién lo diría? La chica que intento matarla para vengarse de Splinter acabaría convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga. Todo había cambiado mucho, pero ellos no sabían que cambiaria aun mas a partir de este punto.

* * *

**Esto ha sido el prologo, no sé si os halla gustado o no, tengo los siguentes tres capitulos casi acabados y los subire, pero si me gustaria saber si os gusta o no, sé que en realidad no estoy diciendoos mucho, por eso subire el primer capitulo lo antes posible gracias por leer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Un día más

**Hola de nuevo, he subido este capítulo casi despúes de subir el prólogo porque asi podeis saber de que va la historia, no da mucha pista todavia, pero espero que os guste, solo aclarar que Karai no muta en serpiente, porque no me gustó. **

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un día más.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, Leonardo apagó el despertador y se sentó en el borde de su cama "Otro día mas" pensó mientas se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto.

-Hay que ponerse en marcha hoy hay doble sesión de entrenamiento- Dijo Leo para despertar al resto de sus hermanos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño

-Leo! Deja de canturrear, apenas es por la mañana y ya estas molestando con tu estúpido tarareo- Gritó Raphael abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Vamos Mikey, levanta dormilón – Dijo Donatello entre bostezos mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su hermano pequeño.

-Cinco minutos más… por favor… anoche no dormí muy bien-Dijo Mikey tapándose la cabeza con la manta.

-Como no te levantes ahora, voy a hacer que te comas la almohada ¿entendiste?- Dijo Raph en un tono amenazante y algo enfadado.

-No quiero, tengo sueño- Gritó el más pequeño desde su cama.

-Vale, tú te lo buscaste- Dijo Raph entrando en la habitación de Mikey.

Donnie no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, tan temprano y Mikey ya se las ingenio para enfadar a Raph.

-Buenos días Karai- Dijo Leo cuando salió y la vio esperando su turno para poder usar el baño.

-…. Si, buenos días Leo- Contesto mientras se estiraba y luego entró.

Mientras Leo se dirigía a la cocina con su hermano Donnie, vio a su hermano Raph tirando de la pierna de su hermano Mikey, quien se agarraba a la pata de su cama, Leo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Poco después Mikey entró en la cocina mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-Buenos días- Dijo finalmente

-Buenos días- respondieron sus dos hermanos y su padre quienes ya estaban desayunando.

Pum ... Pum ... Pum

-Deja de dar golpes a la puerta, he dicho que ya salgo- Gritó Karai desde dentro del baño.

-Vamos Karai, ¡sal de una buena vez!- Gritó Raph desde fuera del baño- Estoy arto de esperar, llevas horas allí dentro.

-Exagerado- Susurro Karai al pasar por su lado cuando salió del baño.

-Insoportable- le contestó Raph de inmediato y luego entro en el baño.

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana cuando todos estaban en el dojo esperando a que el Maestro Splinter les explicarse que es lo que harían hoy.

-Bien hijos míos- Empezó diciendo- Hoy luchareis los cuatro contra mi-Al oír esto, Karai se arrodillo al lado del árbol, pues sabía que ella no estaba involucrada en este ejercicio.-Si lo hacéis tan mal como de costumbre, Karai podrá ayudaros.-Dijo mientras miraba a su hija, quien no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-No la necesitamos- Dijo Raph muy serio y cruzando los brazos.

-Ya lo veremos-Dijo Splinter con media sonrisa en la cara.- Áyeme!- Dijo, dando la señal de que ya podían comenzar.

Los cuatro hermanos sacaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición de ataque, Splinter seguia quieto en el centro del dojo, mientras Karai esperaba ansiosa de que le pidieran "ayuda".

El primero en atacar fue Raph, quien con su Sai intento al menos arañar a Splinter, sin embargo Splinter esquivo el ataque dando un paso al lado derecho, haciendo que Raph callera sobre su hermano Mikey.

-Auch! Eso dolió – se quejó Mikey

-Deja de quejarte y mueve ese caparazón- Dijo Raph levantándose

El siguiente en atacar fue Donnie, quien izo girar su Bó sobre su caparazón y luego intentó hacer que su maestro se tropezara pasándolo por el suelo, Splinter solo tuvo que dar un pequeño salto y cayó encima del Bó impidiendo que Donnie lo recuperara, luego le dio en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. Leo aprovechó que Splinter estaba mirando a Donnie y se lanzó sobre él con su Katana, a Splinter no le costó nada esquivar el golpe, solo tuvo que agacharse luego agarró del brazo a Leo mientras estaba en el aire y lo lanzó contra su hermano Donnie. Por último atacó Mikey, él solo esperaba caer sobre Leo o Donnie sabiendo que ellos no le pegarían, giro sus Nunchacus y saltó.

-Buyakasha!-Gritó mientras saltaba hacia Splinter, esto lo delató y le fue más fácil a Splinter esquivar el ataque y luego agarró a Mikey por una pierna y lo lanzó contra Raphael, que era el único que seguía en pie.

-¿Ya se cansaron?- preguntó Splinter con una sonrisa y bromeando un poco.

-No, estamos bien-Replicó Raph

-Pues yo creo que un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Estás loco?! No la necesitamos y yo menos.-Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Pues por mi está bien, nunca está de más un poco de ayuda-Dijo Donnie bajo la furiosa mirada de su hermano Raph.

-¡Sí!-Grito Mikey-¿Has oído Karai? Vas a entrenar con nosotros- Karai no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario de Mikey

- De acuerdo, Raphael por un día no te vas a morir.- Respondió Splinter- Karai acércate y colócate junto a tus hermanos- Karai no se lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y se colocó entre Mikey y Leo.

-Con todo respeto Sensei, no creo que sea necesario que Karai salga a pelear con nosotros.-Se quejó Raph lo más calmado que pudo.

-Ya basta Raphael- Dijo Splinter muy serio- debes darle una oportunidad, tal vez en el pasado tuvieras tus motivos para comportarte así con ella, pero ahora ya no son validos esos motivos.

-Psss ..., Karai- Susurro Leo.

-¿Qué? - Pregunta karai curiosa.

-He pensado que podríamos hacer un ataque sorpresa contra Splinter.

-Buena idea, yo le distraigo y tu le atacas desde atrás ¿Te parece bien?- Leo solo asintió.

A Raph nunca le había gustado que lo regañaran, así que mientras su padre le regañaba, el prestaba atención a otras cosas ignorándolo, en este caso, prestaba atención a lo que le decía Leo a Karai. Cuando Splinter acabo de hablar, Raph simplemente asintió, pero con la mirada puesta en Leo y cruzado de brazos.

-Bien, después de esta interrupción, podemos continuar- Dijo Splinter mientras volvía al centro del dojo. Mikey no perdía el tiempo, ya que nada más de terminar de hablar Splinter, el fue el primero en atacar, intentó darle en la cabeza con uno de sus Nunchacus, Splinter solo tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el golpe, Mikey intentó pegarle un puñetazo en el estomago, pero su maestro lo agarró de la muñeca y lo lanzó fuera del círculo de combate, haciendo así que pudiera volver a atacarlo porque quedó descalificado, por así decirlo. Después fue Donnie quien atacó, quiso darle un golpe en el pecho a su sensei moviendo rápidamente su Bó, Splinter no tuvo ningún problema en esquivar el ataque de su hijo y luego con un rápido movimiento de muñecas dio un golpe en el pecho de Donnie que izo que retrocediera unos pasos, Donnie se recuperó casi al instante del golpe e hizo girar su Bó e intentó darle un golpe en la cabeza a Splinter, él solo paró el golpe con su brazo, lo agarró e hizo la suficiente fuerza para lanzar a su hijo fuera del círculo de combate. Leo le izo una pequeña señal con la mano a Karai indicando de que era el momento para hacer el ataque sorpresa, ella solo asintió y después saco su Sable y salto para golpear a Splinter, el solo dio un paso a la izquierda y el Sable de Karai golpeó el suelo, ella se puso de pie y Raph se acercó a Splinter por un costado de Karai dándole un pequeño empujón haciendo que Karai saliera del combate, ahora luchaban Splinter y Raph.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?- Pregunta Karai algo enojada

-Supongo que quiere su momento de gloria- Contestó Leo

En uno de los movimientos que hizo Raph, Splinter lo agarró de la muñeca y lo lanzó fuera del círculo junto con sus otros dos hermanos. Leo sacó rápidamente su Katana y corrió hacia Splinter, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Splinter logró que su hijo perdiera un poco el equilibrio poniendo su cola entre los pies de Leo, y aprovechó ese momento para agarrarlo y lanzarlo, Karai no vió venir ese último movimiento y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el suelo y Leonardo encima suya. Leo levanto la cabeza y vio a Karai, ella abrió los ojos y se topó con los profundos ojos azules de Leo y él vio aquellos preciosos ojos color miel de Karai, ambos quedaron hipnotizados.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, quiero que sepais que este capitulo me costó un poquito, porque escribir peleas es un poco dificil, por suerte mi hermana pequeña me ayudó con eso y con el personaje de Raph, que me cuesta un poco de redactar, y dado que le gusta mucho este personage me fue mas fácil, gracias enana. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: La gran pregunta

**Vale, si os soy sincera no estaba muy segura de si subir o no el siguiente capítulo, pero dado que hay alguien que me lo pidió lo subiré, y me alegro mucho de que me lo haya pedido, porque en este capítulo las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más interesantes, mi hermana pequeña es la que primero lo lee y según ella este capítulo es uno de los que más le gusta y dice que también a vosotros os gustara, sin mas preámbulos... el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: La gran pregunta.

Splinter aprovecho ese momento para agarrarlo y lanzarlo, karai no vio venir ese último movimiento y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el suelo y Leonardo encima suya. Leo levanto la cabeza y vio a Karai, ella abrió los ojos y se topo con los profundos ojos azules de Leo y él vio aquellos preciosos ojos color miel de Karai, ambos quedaron hipnotizados.

-Muy bien, hijos míos- al oír esto Leo y karai volvieron a la realidad y se levantaron del suelo un poco sonrojados- es suficiente por hoy, podéis retiraros.- Dijo Splinter dirigiéndose a su habitación, los cinco hicieron una reverencia en modo de respeto y salieron del dojo. Leo y Karai salieron del dojo sonrojados como tomates y evitaban mirarse, Raph solo se dirigió a su habitación ignorando a todos los demás.

"¿Qué le sucederá ahora? Siempre tiene un carácter muy fuerte, pero hoy se ha comportado mucho más raro que de costumbre, puede decirse que se comportado peor" Pensó leo mientras miraba como se alejaba su hermano hasta llegar a su habitación.

Raphael cerró la puerta de su habitación, se tumbo en su cama con las manos debajo de su cabeza. -¿Por qué motivo se comporta de esa manera? Es tan molesto-Se decía a si mismo enfadado, luego saco su T-phone y marco un número de teléfono.

-Hola, has llamado a Cassey Jonhs, como no puedo contestarte ahora deja tu mensaje después de la señal- Raphael corto la llamada, se sentó en el borde de su cama y empezó a escribir un mensaje. Necesito hablar contigo, es Leo, ¡OTRA VEZ! Dejo su T-phone a su lado y se volvió a tumbar. No paso ni más de diez minutos y su T-phone sonó, era un mensaje. Esta bien, pero esta vez no me agás llegar tarde a casa como haces de costumbre Raphael se levanto de la cama nada más terminar de leer el mensaje de su amigo, tomo sus Sai y salió de la guarida ignorando las preguntas y comentarios de sus hermanos. Una vez en la superficie, corrió por las azoteas hasta que llego al lugar donde se encontraría con su amigo.

-Pensé que era una broma, pero por la cara que traes veo que estas muy enfadado.- Dijo Cassey saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Estoy tan cansado, siempre la misma historia- Empezó diciendo Raph- Leo esta cada vez mas ausente que nunca, desde que rescatamos a Karai está en sus pensamientos, en los entrenamientos se la pasa intentando impresionar a Karai. Y Karai, ella nos traiciono, no sé cómo pueden confiar en ella, ¿Quién te dice que no nos volverá a traicionar? ¿Quién nos dice que no nos está utilizando ahora mismo?-Replicaba Raphael sin dejar que su amigo le pudiera decir nada- ¿Cómo es posible que vallan a volver a caer en su estúpida trampa? Esta será la quinta o sexta vez que les ocurra. Y Leo, se supone que es el líder y dijo que la había olvidado, ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan hipócrita?- Decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, cuando acabo se sentó en el borde de la azotea, Cassey se sentó a su lado.

-Mira Raph, eres mi amigo y te apoyo y entiendo, pero tienes que entender que Leo esta loquito por los huesos de Karai, tío, está enamorado de karai y eso no tiene cura, además Karai ya sabe la verdad, sabe que Splinter es su padre y dudo mucho que quiera matarle. Deberías ir admitiendo que Karai es tu…. ¿hermana? O algo así.- Dijo Cassey en un tono amistoso para que Raph no se enfadara con él.

-En cierto modo tienes razón, pero no pienso ser su amiguito del alma-Dijo Raph levantándose.

-Eso dices todas las noches que nos encontramos para hablar y esta es la sexta vez en una semana- Susurro Cassey.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada, no he dicho nada.- Dijo Cassey bastante nervioso.

Después de un rato Cassey se despidió de su amigo y cada uno se fue por su camino. Raphael se dirigió a la alcantarilla más cercana cuando se encontró con sus hermanos.

-Aquí estaba el gruñón de la familia- Dijo Mikey al ver a su hermano mayor en la siguiente azotea a la que estaban ellos.

-Por fin te encontramos- Dijo Donnie cuando llegaron a junto a Raph.

- Te hemos buscado por todas partes- Replico Leo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Pregunto Raph ignorando los comentarios de sus hermanos.

- Íbamos a salir a patrullar y cuando te fuimos a avisar no te encontramos en la guarida, y hemos salido a patrullar sin ti.- Dijo Mikey bromeando.

-¿Ibais a salir sin mí?- Pregunto Raph sorprendido y enfadado- ¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer semejante tontería? Somos cuatro hermanos no tres, somos hermanos, luchamos codo con codo, los cuatro, no me puedo creer de que me vayáis a dejar de lado.-Termino diciendo Raph muy enfadado.

-Raph cálmate, Mikey solo estaba bromeando, como no te encontramos en la guarida decidimos salir a buscarte, y después de reunirnos todos junto ir a patrullar.- Explico Leo para que Raph no se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Exacto, aparte, supuse que machacar a algunos Kraangs te alegraría la noche- Dijo Donnie para que Raph terminara de tranquilizarse.

-Está bien, donde se encuentran esos desgraciados Donnie, cuanto antes machaque a esos bichos me sentiré mejor.-Dijo Raph sacando sus Sai y haciéndolos girar.

-Bien, he detectado mutageno en un laboratorio Kraang, no muy lejos de aquí-Donnie sacó su T-phone y trianguló la posición del laboratorio.-de hecho esta a tres calles de aquí en dirección noroeste.-Dijo apuntando con su dedo a la dirección en la que debían ir.

Los cuatro hermanos saltaron de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a una azotea contigua a un edificio aparentemente abandonado, el cual era donde se encontraba el laboratorio Kraang.

-Vale, Donnie ¿En qué planta se encuentra el laboratorio?- preguntó Leo.

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea.-Dijo Donnie con una risita de inocencia.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a machacar Kraangs si ni el listillo del grupo sabe donde se encuentran?-Se quejó Raph enfadado.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó el más pequeño de los cuatro.

-¿Intrépido?- Todos se giraron y miraron a Leo para saber el plan.

-Creo que tengo una idea,- Empezó diciendo- por el lado de las escaleras de incendios hay una ventana con las luces apagadas, es la única, así que no ha de haber nadie allí,- Dijo señalando a la ventana- bien, nos colamos por allí, y desde dentro, en silencio, buscamos el laboratorio, descubrimos que es lo que están haciendo o lo que planean hacer y nos vamos.- Leo terminó de explicar su plan.

-Espera un momento, ¿Me estás diciendo que no vamos a machacar Kraangs?-Se quejó Raph.

-No te preocupes por eso, seguro que Mikey hace saltar alguna alarma y tú tendrás tu momento con ellos-Dijo Donnie

-¡Oye! No siempre soy yo el que hace saltar la alarma-Se quejó el más pequeño mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Y quién sino?- dijo Raph mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Ya basta chicos, no podemos perder el tiempo.- Dijo Leo, luego salto hacia el otro edificio. Sus hermanos le siguieron, bajaron por las escaleras de incendios hasta la ventana, Leo la abrió y los cuatro hermanos entraron, un vez dentro cada uno saco una linterna.

Habían entrado en una pequeña habitación, estaba limpia, con un armario nuevo y una cama bien hecha, pero…. ¿Por qué hay una habitación en un edificio abandonado y utilizado por los Kraangs? ¿Qué planeaban los Kraangs?, esas eran un de las cuantas preguntas que se hacían los cuatro hermanos.

* * *

**No sé si os ha gustado o no, así que os pido por favor que me deis vuestra opinión, no sabéis lo feliz que me haríais si me dejarais vuestros Reviews, ah! antes de que se me olvide, gracias sesshoxcris por dejar tu review, fue el primero, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: El plan Kraang

**Hola a todos, ya esta acabado el tercer capitulo, probablemente este sea el capitulo mas emocionante de los que ya he subido, ojala pudiera ver sus caras cuando lo leean, y una ultima cosa, sesshoxcris, respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre cuando saldra Mona Lisa, realmente quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero te dire que saldra muy pronto, lo prometo, bueno, os dejo para que lo leeais.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: El plan Kraang.

Los cuatro hermanos entraron e inmediatamente sacaron sus linternas para inspeccionar el lugar, habían entrado en una pequeña habitación compuesta por un armario, una cama, una mesita de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama y una mesa de estudio, con una silla, claro está. Pero eso no era lo extraño, dado que estaban en un edificio aparentemente abandonado, la habitación debería estar cubierta por una gruesas capa de polvo y telarañas y tal vez el armario cubierto por una sábana blanca, sin embargo, la habitación estaba completamente limpia, la cama tenia sabanas limpias y estaba bien hecha, la mesita de noche tenía una lamparita de noche y un comic de monstruos sobre ella, y sobre la mesa de estudio había un par de bolígrafos en un portalápices y una lámpara, también tenía un cuaderno en uno de los cajones, el armario estaba completamente vacío, en otras palabras, era una habitación lista y preparada para que alguien pasara allí una o dos noches.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar? ¿No que íbamos a un lugar con Kraangs?- Replicó Raph al ver que estaban en una habitación normal y corriente.

-¿Qué te esperabas Raph? Hemos entrado por la ventana con las luces apagadas, obviamente fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera aquí dentro, seguramente no sería un lugar lleno de Kraangs-Se defendió Donnie- Lo mejor sería investigar el resto del edificio para saber por qué tienen una habitación.

-Probablemente la tengan para dormir un poco por las noches- Dijo Mikey mirando hacia la cama.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso no tiene sentido, los Kraangs no duermen, son Robots! ¡TARADO!- Le dijo Raph después de haberle dado una colleja a su hermano menor.

-Chicos, ya vasta-Dijo Leo cansado de las tonterías de sus hermanos- sea lo que sea para lo que vayan a utilizar esta habitación no nos incumbe, nuestra prioridad es buscar el laboratorio, desarmarlo y largarnos.- Todos asintieron, Leo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Salieron a un pasillo largo, oscuro y completamente desierto, avanzaron por el pasillo y llegaron a unas escaleras, los chicos se agacharon al ver a un Kraang en la planta baja, vieron como entraba en una habitación, los chicos bajaron las escaleras en total silencio y se colocaron a un lado de la puerta donde había entrado el Kraang, Leo abrió un poco la puerta y pudo ver el interior de la habitación. Era una habitación muy grande, tenía varias maquinas y artilugios científicos, en la sala habían unos cuantos Kraangs, apenas se podía escuchar la conversación que tenían dos Kraangs ya que con el ruido de las maquinas y que ellos estaban un poco lejos era muy difícil entenderlos.

-Kraang tiene una pregunta para Kraang.

-¿Qué pregunta tiene Kraang para Kraang?

-¿Cuándo llegara la…. conocida como…. al lugar donde está Kraang ahora?

- Kraang a enviado a…. Kraangs al lugar donde…. la conocida como…. al lugar donde se encuentra Kraang ahora, para empezar el experimento con…. , pero Kraang no sabe cuánto tiempo tardara Kraang en traer a la conocida como…- Leo volvió a cerrar la puerta y se giro hacia sus hermanos.

-Hay que averiguar qué tipo de experimento planean hacer. –Dijo Leo a sus hermanos.- hay como ocho Kraangs ahí dentro, a la cuenta de tres abro la puerta y entramos.

Leo abrió la puerta y el primero en entrar al laboratorio fue Raph, quien nada más entrar atravesó un Kraang con uno de sus Sai y el otro lo clavó en la cabeza de otro Kraang. La pelea apenas duro unos cuantos minutos, cuando acabaron con todos los Kraangs, Donnie se acercó a un ordenador que estaba en una mesa, lo encendió y empezó a buscar documentos adjuntos y el resto de sus hermanos se pusieron a buscar en cajones, armarios, etc. A excepción de Mikey quien se puso a toquetear todo el material.

-Mirar, he encontrado un archivo encriptado y apuesto lo que sea a que está relacionado con el experimento del que hablaban esos dos Kraangs.- Dijo Donnie llamando la atención de todos sus hermanos.

-Y ¿A qué esperas? Desencriptalo para que podamos saber de qué va todo esto- Dijo Raph.

-Estoy en ello, tardara uno o dos minutos- Respondió Donnie sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. Mientras esperaban siguieron buscando por la habitación.

-¡Listo!-Dijo Donnie al terminar, sus hermanos se le acercaron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pone?- Pregunto Mikey.

- Es sobre el experimento del que oímos hablar, según esto pensaban hacer un arma-Dijo Donnie sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla- pero no un arma cualquiera

-¿A qué te refieres Donnie? Explícate- Pregunto Leo a su hermano.

-Bueno… al parecer este arma no estará hecha de tecnología, bueno, en parte si y en parte no.

-Donnie, no nos líes mas de lo que estamos, dinos de una vez de que se trata- Exigió Raph.

-Bien...-Donnie se giro mirando a sus hermanos y después de un suspiro empezó a explicar.- someterán a una humana al experimento, es decir, la mutaran en un lagarto controlado a distancia-

-¿Y cómo aran eso?- Pregunto Leo- no pueden controlar el mutageno ¿no?

-Pues si y no-

-Donnie…-

-Vale, Vale, ya os lo explico. Controlaran las dosis de mutageno y ADN del lagarto, pero siendo sincero, no creo que vaya a funcionar, el mutageno es muy inestable y pueden tener graves problemas a la hora del experimento.- Donnie se giro y volvió a mirar la pantalla.- Pero los Kraangs creen que con un tipo determinado de ADN, tanto de lagarto como de él o la humano/a, el experimento funcionaria, obviamente el ADN de los "donantes" tienen que ser compatibles.

Mientras Donnie explicaba, Mikey tiro de una sábana blanca que tapaba algo, la cual quedo al descubierto. Era una enorme capsula de cristal que contenían un liquido transparente.

-Eeeeh… Chicos… -Dijo Mikey al ver la gran capsula.

- Supongo que con esta capsula regularan las etapas de mutación- Donnie miro la parte de debajo de la capsula, tenía unos cables que se conectaban a una maquina que se encontraba a su lado- y que esta maquina controlará las cantidades de mutageno y ADN.

Donnie miraba con fascinación la maquina mientras Leo y Raph seguían buscando, Mikey solo pudo quedarse al lado de su hermano por los escalofríos que le daba aquel lugar.

-Donnie, encontré el ADN del lagarto- Dijo Leo al abrir un armario y ver un montón de tubos de ensayo.

- Si este es el ADN que necesitan, encontrar al humano será mucho más difícil, no todos los humanos son compatibles a este tipo de ADN, tiene que ser muy especifico, tiene que ver con los genes, sobretodo.

Raphael se acerco a sus hermanos con una carpeta en sus manos.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema.- Dijo Raphael muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa Raph?- Pregunto Mikey, pareciera que tuviera miedo y todo.

- Pasa que ya han encontrado al "donante".

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?- Pregunto Donnie asombrado.

-Sí, y no es todo, es una chica de 15 años, se llama Mona Lisa….

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan... ¿Y bien?¿Que les parecio? Quiero vuestra opinion, ya lo sabeis, asi que dejarme vuestros Reviews, una ultima cosa, el siguiente capitulo lo subire el proximo martes, os dare una semana para que me deis vuestra opinion y para que sufrais un poco XD, gracias a todos. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Una noche muy larga I

**Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo, es un poco menos tenso y habra dos partes ya que hacerlo un solo capitulo me salia muy, muy largo, así que decidi dividirlo en dos partes,disfrutarlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Una noche muy larga. I

Raphael se acerco a sus hermanos con una carpeta en sus manos.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema.- Dijo Raphael muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa Raph?- Pregunto Mikey, pareciera que tuviera miedo y todo.

- Pasa que ya han encontrado al humano.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?- Pregunto Donnie asombrado.

-Sí, y no es todo, es una chica de 15 años, se llama Mona Lisa, y por lo que pone aquí va al mismo instituto que April.- Raph miro a sus hermanos quienes se quedaron totalmente callados.

-¿Pone algo más? Dirección, lugar de nacimiento o algo así- Pregunto Leo

-Pues la verdad es que no, solo la describe, pero si hay una foto en blanco y negro.- Dijo Raph enseñándoles la foto a sus hermanos. La chica tenía el pelo largo, un pirsin en el labio inferior al lado izquierdo y dos más en la oreja derecha en la parte superior y un pendiente con una cruz en la misma oreja, no se podía distinguir mucho mas de ella.

-Aquí dice que es pelirroja, que mide 1.68 de altura.- "¡Qué mierda! Es más alta que yo, casi todos son más altos que yo" Pensó Raph al leer la altura de la chica.- No dice mucho más

-Vale, según uno de los Kraangs había un grupo de Kraangs que iría a buscar o traer algo, supongo que hablaban de la chica, pero si no saben donde vive jugamos con ventaja, en cuanto podamos preguntaremos a April si la conoce y si sabe donde vive, hay que impedir que experimenten con esa chica.-Dijo Leo, el resto de sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Leo, no podían permitir que le ocurriera eso a una chica inocente con toda su vida por delante. Como ya habían terminado de investigar salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hacia las alcantarillas.

-Oye Leo, si no conseguimos salvarla del experimento, tampoco pasaría nada, así tendríamos a alguien más en la familia.-Dijo Mikey a su hermano con una gran sonrisa inocente. Todos se pararon y Mikey recibió una colleja por parte de su hermano Raph.

-¿Estás loco? Esa chica solo tiene 15 años, tiene a su familia y amigos aquí, no podemos permitir que lo pierda todo porque los Kraangs quieran convertirla en un arma- Dijo Raph en un tono muy, muy enfadado.

-Ya lo sé, aremos todo lo posible por detener el experimento, pero si no lo conseguimos podría ser una más ¿no?

-Mikey, si consiguen mutarla, la convertirán en un arma de destrucción, ¿Lo entiendes?-Explicó Donnie a su hermano menor.

-Aaaaa, entonces… ¿no puede quedarse con nosotros?- todos dieron un largo suspiro de desesperación.

-Mikey, Don te lo explicará cuando lleguemos a casa.-Le dijo Leo a su hermano en voz baja para que Donnie no le escuchara y se quejara.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida vieron a Splinter sentado viendo las noticias, los chicos entraron y cada uno se fue en una dirección, Donnie se metió en su laboratorio a trabajar en algunos proyectos, Raph se fue a su habitación a leer un rato, Mikey entró en la cocina cogió un trozo de pizza y se sentó junto a su padre y Leo se fue a dojo a entrenar un poco. Al entrar vio a Karai que miraba la foto de su familia que tenía su padre en el altar.

-No sabía que estuvieras aquí- Dijo Leo al verla.

-No pasa nada, de todos modos yo ya me iba- Dijo Karai dejando la foto en su lugar.

-¿La echas de menos?-Pregunto Leo.

- No lo sé, en realidad no la llegue a conocer- Dijo Karai un poco triste- Pero no me hubiera venido mal algún consejo suyo, o poder hablar con ella sobre algunos temas.- Karai bajo la cabeza.- Sé que Splinter no quiere que salga por que tiene miedo de que vaya a vengarme de Shredder, y que él me vuelva a capturar, o algo peor- Karai levantó la cabeza y elevó un poco su tono de voz- pero ya me estoy hartando de entrenar sola mientras vosotros vais a machacar Krangs.

-Yo no puedo hacer que el Sensei cambie de parecer, pero sí que puedo entrenar contigo- Dijo Leo para animar un poco a Karai.- pero solo si tu quieres.

-Buena idea- Dijo Karai sonriendo- pero ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que Splinter nos de permiso?- Preguntó Karai intrigada

Leo se recostó sobre la pared de brazos cruzados- Veras karai, no se llega a ser líder cumpliendo con todas las normas- Dijo con una cara coqueta.

-Estas citando al Capitán Rajan ¿Cierto? (¬_¬)

Leo simplemente dio una pequeña risita después de sonrojarse levemente- Entonces ¿te apuntas o no?- Pregunto Leo retirándose de la pared.

-Si, claro que me apunto- Respondió rápidamente Karai.

-Bien, pues te espero en la entrada de la guarida a las doce de la noche.- Dijo Leo saliendo del dojo.

Leo, Mikey y Splinter estaban sentados viendo la tele cuando entró April a la guarida, llevaba su bolso marrón y un montón de cajas de pizzas.

-Hola chicos- Saludo April al darse cuenta de que no se habían percatado de que había llegado. Al oír la voz de April, Donnie fue el primero en salir a recibirla.

-Ho…Hola April- Tartamudeó Donnie al verla, Raph salió de su habitación y Karai del dojo.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- Preguntó Raph con media sonrisa.

-Es que hoy hay noche de chicas- Los cuatro hermanos la miraron con cara de "No entiendo".

-La invité yo, Splinter me dio permiso, no os importa ¿verdad?- Todos miraron a Karai.

-No, si el Sensei te dio permiso no somos quienes para quejarnos- Dijo Donnie.

-¿Por qué tanta pizza? ¿Os la vais a comer toda vosotras? Porque si no yo estoy dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo de comérmela.-Dijo Mikey mientras se le hacia la boca agua.

-Pues en realidad es para vosotros, como yo ya traigo cosas para nosotras pensé que vosotros también querríais algo.

-¿April te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero?- Dijo Mikey mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte y con una mirada asesina de Donnie, luego cogió las cajas de pizza y se volvió a sentar junto a su padre, quien apenas apartó la vista del televisor en todo ese rato.

-¿April, te importa que te ágamos unas preguntas?- Preguntó Leo serio, Splinter se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. "Con tanto jaleo no hay quien vea las noticias en paz" Pensó mientras se encerraba en su habitación para meditar.

- No, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la pelirroja un poco nerviosa.

-¿Ahora un interrogatorio? Me da a mí que esto va para largo- Dijo Karai mientras se sentaba, April se sentó su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja.

- Solo queríamos saber si conoces a una chica llamada Mona Lisa, va a tu mismo instituto- Dijo Raph enseñándole la foto en blanco y negro.

-Sí, la conozco, va a mi misma clase ¿Por qué?

- Nos preguntábamos si sabias donde vive.

- No, pero… ¿Para que queréis saber donde vive?

- Veras, hemos descubierto que los Kraangs quieren utilizarla para un experimento, por suerte ellos tampoco saben donde vive y por eso te hemos preguntado, no podemos permitir que una chica inocente acabe siendo mutada.-Dijo Donnie esta vez.

-Yo os apoyo, pero quiero que sepáis que muy inocente no es.- Aclaro April.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Mikey.

-Veréis, ella es la chica mas rebelde de todo el instituto y a tenido algún que otro problema con la ley, solo asiste la mitad del curso y nadie sabe cómo se las ingenia para pasar de curso y con buenas notas, la mayoría de los profesores ya ni se molestan en si esta en clase o si está en la calle de fiesta. Es realmente fría, en especial con los chicos, lo cual es irónico, porque es muy probable que sea la chica más guapa de todo el instituto, es la chica más odiada y admirada al mismo tiempo. Y es la chica más misteriosa, jamás habla de su vida personal, ni siquiera sus amigas saben que es lo que le ronda por la cabeza.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Mikey preocupado

-Yo conseguiré la dirección de su casa.

-Y ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?- Preguntó Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Nuestro profesor de biología nos ha puesto juntas para hacer un trabajo que cuenta el 70% de la nota final, así que ella tendrá que ayudarme si no quiere suspender, y por sus notas creo que estará dispuesta a hacerlo, solo tengo que conseguir que me invite a su casa para hacer el trabajo y luego os digo la calle y listo.

-Buen plan pelirroja, ahora ya que habéis terminado de interrogarla, me la llevo, hay una noche de chicas que nos está esperando. Una vez dicho esto karai cogió con una mano el brazo de su amiga y con la otra cogió una caja de pizza, las dos entraron a la habitación de Karai bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aqui el capitulo 4, quiero seguir escribiendo la historia, pero solo he recibido un Review y quiero que me deis vuestra opinion, si me pudierais ver ahora mismo... os lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, eso me ayudaria mucho. Bueno, despues de haber llorado por esto, doy las gracias a Raphona4ever, por su REVIEW, sinceramente, no pensaba que me mandaraisninguno y el tuyo me a animado a subir este y el siguiente capitulo y le doy las gracias a mi hermana por ayudarme con la descripcion de Mona Lisa. Gracias por leer. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Una noche muy larga II

**Hola a todos, aqui está la segunda parte de "Una noche muy larga" espero que os guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Una noche muy larga. II

Eran las once de la noche cuando April y Karai decidieron irse a dormir, Karai dormía en un fotón en el suelo y April en la cama de Karai, April se quedo completamente dormida pocos minutos después de apagar la luz y Karai intentaba por todos los medios no dormirse ya que a media noche tenía que salir a entrenar con Leo.

Karai estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando vio la hora en su T-phone (23:55). "Creo que ya puedo ir saliendo" Pensó Karai mientras se levantaba del suelo. Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su amiga, recorrió en silencio el salón y salió de la guarida, una vez fuera se sentó en lo alto de una tubería y espero a Leo.

Leo se sentó al borde de su cama, se froto los ojos, soltó un bostezo y miro la hora en su T-phone (23:59). Se levantó y salió de su habitación, recorrió el salón en silencio y salió de la guarida.

-¡Vaya! Si que eres puntual- Dijo Karai desde lo alto de la tubería donde se encontraba.

-¿Cuanto llevas ahí?

-No mucho, unos cinco minutos.

- Si que tienes ganas de salir ¿tanto de aburres aquí abajo?- Dijo Leo con media sonrisa en su cara.

-Digamos que no es que me haga mucha ilusión seguir aquí encerrada sabiendo que hace una noche estupenda para entrenar al aire libre con mi hermano pequeño- Dijo Karai bajando de la tubería con media sonrisa. Leo se puso serio y se dio media vuelta.

- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?- leo empezó a andar y Karai le empezó a seguir. Cuando salieron de las alcantarillas subieron al edificio más próximo.

-¿Dónde quieres que entrenemos?- Preguntó Leo mientras Karai respiraba hondo.

-Desde aquí veo una azotea lo suficientemente grande para entrenar… Te hecho una carrera.

-Me parece bien

-Vale, pero quiero que sepas que ganare yo, siempre he sido más rápida que tú – Dijo Karai bromeando.

-Eso ya lo veremos Karai- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa

-A la cuenta de tres, Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!- Karai gritó el último número y salió corriendo seguida de cerca por Leo.

-Te dije que era más rápida que tú

Leo dibujo media sonrisa y luego dio un salto apoyándose en un tanque de agua que estaba por allí y aprovechó el impulso para caer justo delante de Karai.

-¿Qué decías? Es que si estás ahí atrás no se te oye- Dijo leo con una sonrisa.

Estaban en el ultimo edificio, quien llegara antes al siguiente edificio ganaría, leo iba en cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de saltar para el siguiente edificio unas manos se apoyaron en su caparazón impidiendo que saltara, era Karai quien con el impulso recibido al apoyarse en el caparazón de Leo llego la primera.

-Ya te dije que era más rápida que tú- Le dijo Karai a Leo cuando el llego

-No es que seas más rápida que yo, es que has hecho trampa.- Dijo Leo refiriéndose a lo que acababa de hacer.

-Mira quien fue a hablar- Dijo karai poniendo su mano derecha en su cadera y una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Yo?

-Sí, eso que hiciste para adelantarme

-Eso era algo totalmente diferente

-No, no lo era

-Vale, vale, lo dejamos en tablas- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero que sepas que he ganado yo- Dijo Karai bromeando.

-Si tú lo dices ...

-¿Qué te pasa Leo? ¿Te has enfadado porque has perdido?

-No, claro que no, eso solo fue el calentamiento.

-Bien, pues veamos quien de los dos es mejor luchando-Dijo Karai sacando su sable.

-Me parece bien.- Leo sacó una de sus Katanas, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- Te aviso de que al estar sentada y no poder entrenar he analizado tus movimientos, juego con ventaja.

- Lo malo es que cuando lucho contra mis hermanos no uso los mismos ataques que los que uso a la hora de un combate normal.

- Bien, pues entonces juguemos limpio.

- Yo si jugare limpio, que tú lo hagas sería mucho pedir

-Oye! … No, tienes razón, yo casi nunca juego limpio, ¡como ahora!- Karai se lanzo contra Leo quien casi no esquiva el golpe.

April salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado se dirigía a la cocina a por un vaso de agua cuando vio que la luz del laboratorio de Donnie estaba encendida, se acerco a ver quien andaba despierto a la una menos diez de la madrugada. Cuando entró, vio a Donnie que estaba sentado delante de su ordenador con la cabeza apoyada en el teclado y sus brazos colgando.

"Ya volvió a quedarse hasta tarde trabajando en sus inventos" Pensaba la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a un pequeño armario, lo abrió y sacó una manta. "Me preguntó si alguno de sus hermanos sabe que se queda hasta tan tarde trabajando." Pensó mientras cubría a Donnie con la manta. Salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez allí se tomo un vaso de agua y cuando salió de la cocina vio pasar a Leo y luego a karai, April miro la hora en su T-Phone (01:00) "¿Cómo es que llegan tan tarde? Espera un minuto… ¿Cuándo se fueron? ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Qué han estado haciendo? ¿Por qué se fueron esos dos? ¿Por qué esos dos?... (O\\\\O)… No, eso es imposible ¿No? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo." April abrió la puerta de la habitación y cerrándola detrás de ella encendió la luz. Karai se había tumbado en el fotón y al notar que su amiga había encendido la luz se tapó la cara con la manta.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué enciendes la luz? Todavía es muy temprano.- Karai intentó sonar lo más creíble que pudo, no quería que April supiera que había salido.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿No puedes esperar a que se haga de día?

-Te acabo de ver entrar con Leo- Karai se destapó y se sentó cruzando las piernas.

- Te lo puedo explicar.-Dijo Karai bajando la cabeza.

-Inténtalo.

-Bien, te lo contaré con una condición.- Karai miró seria a April.

- Lo que sea.

-No se lo digas a mi padre, si se entera me mataría.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada, pero… ¿Por qué saliste con Leo a la superficie?- Insistió una vez más April sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

-Pues… La verdad… es que… -Karai estaba algo nerviosa, April puso una cara de entusiasmada (n/a: Como en el episodio 14 de la primera temporada cuando Leo le dice que conoce a Karai)- Salimos… a… entrenar.

-Y… ¿Ya está?... ¿Eso es todo?- Dijo sorprendida April.

-Sí, ya esta ¿Por…? ¿Qué pensabas?

-No, nada, nada… Mejor nos vamos a dormir ya…, que es tarde…- Dijo April algo nerviosa, luego se levantó de la cama y apagó la luz.

"Pues claro, April, ¿cómo pudiste pensar algo así? Solo salieron a entrenar, que a Leo le gustara Karai no significa que salieran a eso…, además él dijo que la había olvidado, supongo que ahora la ve como su hermana y la está ayudando a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Sí, eso tiene que ser, me preocupo demasiado por cosas que puede que nunca ocurran." Pensó April antes de dormir.

Karai se tapó con la manta y acomodándose pensó "Que poco ha faltado, menos mal que no ha seguido preguntando y si me hubiera soltado una de sus alocadas conclusiones me hubiera pillado. Esta ha sido una noche muy larga."

Leo entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, se quitó las Katanas y se tumbó en su cama. "Menuda nochecita, ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? Esta ha sido una noche muy larga y lo malo es que todavía no ha acabado, y conociéndome, me pasare el resto de la noche dándole vueltas al mismo tema."

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Dejenme sus Reviews con su opinion. Una ultima cosa, en el proximo cap un nuevo personage hará su primera aparición, asi que quiero que me digais de quien se puede tratar. Gricias a todos por leer. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: El plan esta en marcha

**Hola a todos, ya esta aqui el 6º capitulo, dado que nadie intento averiguar quien seria el nuevo personage..., no os lo dire, tendreis que leer para averiguar quien es. Solo digo que lo prometido es deuda y ahora a leer...**

* * *

Capitulo 6: El plan esta en marcha.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando la alarma del T-phone de April empezó a sonar. "Que pocas ganas tengo de ir a clase hoy" Pensó April frotándose un ojo al ver la hora.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Karai cuando April encendió la luz de la habitación.

- Son las siete ¿Por?

- Porque me parece que era más temprano

- Tú todavía puedes dormir media hora más

- No, ya que estoy despierta hago tú desayuno y ya de paso el de todos.

- Por mi bien- Dijo April mientras salía de la habitación al cuarto de baño. Karai salió de su cuarto poco después y se dirigió a la cocina.

Leo apagó el despertador (07:30) y se levantó de la cama, se colocó sus rodilleras y coderas y salió de su habitación en dirección al baño.

-Vamos Mikey! Despierta- Dijo Donnie entre bostezos

-Cinco minutos más, anoche tarde mucho en poder dormirme- Grito el hermano menor desde dentro de su habitación. "Te comprendo perfectamente, anoche esas dos no dejaron de hablar hasta bien tarde, aun sabiendo que esta semana hay doble sesión de entrenamiento todos los días" Pensó Raph al oír su hermano pequeño quejarse, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, iba a tocar la puerta cuando Leo salió del baño.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no canturreas?- Preguntó Raph con una sonrisa torcida.

-No estoy de humor, Raph.- Dijo Leo, luego se encerró en su habitación, Raph solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y se metió en el baño.

Donnie se dirigió a la cocina cuando escuchó una risa que le resultó muy familiar, la reconoció de inmediato, su dulce princesa seguía en la guarida, podría verla antes de que se fuera al instituto.

Se dirigió a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó vio a Karai, a April y a Splinter, Karai estaba sentada encima de la encimera, a su lado había cuatro platos con el desayuno preparado, April estaba sentada al lado de Splinter, ella ya había acabado de desayunar y Splinter estaba en ello.

-Buenos días- Dijo Donnie al entrar a la cocina

-Buenos días- Contestaron los ahí presentes

Donnie cogió uno de los platos al lado de Karai y se sentó al lado de su maestro a desayunar.

-Bueno, yo ya debería irme a clase, si no quiero llegar tarde.- Dijo April levantándose de la silla, en eso entró Leo.

-Bue… buenos días- Dijo mirando hacia el suelo esquivando las miradas de los demás.

- Voy a prepararme para el entrenamiento.- Dijo Karai bajándose de la encimera y salió de la cocina.

-Buenos días hijo- Dijo Splinter al notar que el ambiente se había vuelto un poco frio, Leo reacciono y cogió uno de los platos que estaban encima de la encimera y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Bueno, ya me voy- Dijo April saliendo de la cocina. Poco después entro Raph.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Raph al ver a Karai salir de la cocina.

-Va a prepararse para el entrenamiento.- Respondió Donnie. Raph solo cogió un plato y se sentó en silencio y empezó a desayunar.

-¿Qué la pasa?- Preguntó Mikey cuando entro a la cocina.

-Nada, solo va prepararse.

-Es que como esta tan seria pensé que Raph ya le habría hecho uno de esos comentarios suyos.- El más pequeño dijo esto mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano Raph, quien le dio una colleja por su comentario.

-Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

-Haber no abierto esa bocaza tuya y no te habría pegado.

-No es justo, solo lo dije porque siempre estas molestándola.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… - Mientras los hermanos peleaban los demás seguían desayunando como si nada, bueno, todos menos Leo quien movía la comida de su plato de un lado a otro.

-¿Ocurren algo, hijo mío?

-¿Qué? No, nada, solo estaba pensando en mis cosas.

-Pues ya puedes darte prisa porque el entrenamiento está a punto de empezar y tú todavía no has terminado de desayunar.- Dijo Splinter levantándose de la silla y colocando su plato en el fregadero.

Sonó el timbre, todos recogieron y salieron de sus clases, April se levantó de su pupitre, recogió sus libros y salió del aula. "Bien, después de unas clases tan aburridas, tengo que encontrar a Mona Lisa para quedar con ella por lo del trabajo de Biología" Pensaba la pelirroja al salir al pasillo.

-¡Hey, tú! - April se giró

-April ¿no?, soy Mona Lisa, tú compañera para el trabajo de Biología- Dijo la chica que estaba en frente de April.

-Sí, yo soy April, pero eso ya lo sabías. Emm… Iba a buscarte ahora para quedar, por el trabajo, es que quiero quitármelo de encima cuanto antes.

-Sí, yo pienso lo mismo, cuanto antes acabemos mejor. A parte, el és no ha dado fecha límite, lo que significa que pedirá el trabajo cuando él quiera y eso puede ser mañana o dentro de dos meses. Normalmente paso de hacer los trabajos en grupo o en parejas, pero como cuenta el 70% de la nota final, hare una excepción.

Mientras Mona Lisa hablaba, April la miraba disimuladamente, eran de la misma estatura, ambas tenían el pelo pelirrojo, solo que April tenía un rojo anaranjado y Mona Lisa un rojo muy oscuro, casi negro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. Tenía dos piercings y un pendiente con una cruz en la oreja derecha, y otro piercing más en el labio inferior, los cuales eran rojo rubí. Llevaba una camiseta negra con una calavera blanca con un tirante al lado izquierdo y el hombro derecho al descubierto, unos shorts vaqueros con un par de cadenas colgando en el lado derecho, debajo del short unas medias de red negras y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y adornadas con botones dorados en la parte exterior.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo quedamos?- Preguntó Mona Lisa

- Yo puedo esta tarde.

- Por mi bien.

- ¿A las cinco?

- ¿Dónde?

"Bien April, ahora solo tienes que hacer que ella te invite a su casa y listo, pero sin ser muy forzado" Pensó la pelirroja.

-En mi casa es imposible, mi padre está muy ocupado con su trabajo y necesita total silencio.- Dijo April poniendo su plan en marcha.

- No hay problema, hay un parque por aquí cerca, podemos hacerlo ahí.

-Sí, pero a esa hora está lleno de niños y será muy difícil concentrarse.

- Bien, pues lo hacemos en la biblioteca.

"Pero la biblioteca está cerrada temporalmente, pero si se lo digo sonara como si quisiera saber donde vive y no quiero perder esta oportunidad, tengo que ayudar a los chicos"

-Me parece bien- Dijo finalmente.

"Sí que es fría esta chica, ni siquiera se despidió" Pensó April mientras se dirigía a su taquilla.

-Hola pelirroja. – April no tuvo que girarse, sabía perfectamente quien era.

- Hola Cassey.- Respondió ella.

- Voy a las alcantarillas ¿Vienes?

-Lo siento, pero hoy no iré hasta más tarde, he quedado para hacer un trabajo.

- Pues, nos vemos pelirroja.- Y dicho esto Cassey se alejó.

El entrenamiento fue de lo más normal, con la excepción de Leo, en esta última semana intentaba impresionar a Karai por todos los medios posibles, pero hoy no lo hizo, hoy se centro en sus ataques, movimientos, tácticas, etc. como lo hacía antes de que llegara Karai. Todos se percataron de aquello, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

-¿Cómo puedes parar lo que no ves?- Preguntó Mikey con una sonrisa picara. Ya arto, Leo agarro su Katana por el filo y le dio con la empuñadura en el estomago de su hermano.

-¿Así?- Preguntó Leo bromeando

-Muy buena Leo…. Muy buena- Dijo el menor que estaba tumbado en el suelo por el golpe (n/a Es la escena del primer capítulo de la primera temporada). Luego se sentó al lado de Karai.

-Quizá hoy te deje entrenar con…

-No creo Mikey, lo del otro día fue suerte.- Dijo Karai sin apartar la vista del combate entre Raph y Donnie.

Mikey la miró durante unos minutos, vio como Karai se fijaba en cada movimiento, en cada ataque, en cada estrategia que hacían Raph y Donnie.

-¿Quién crees que ganara?- Preguntó Mikey

-Raph

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque está a punto de ganar el combate.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?

- Porque Donnie está más centrado en esquivar los golpes de Raph, y si sigue así, Raph podrá vencerlo con un rápido movimiento de pies.

Dicho esto Raph se abalanzo sobre su hermano menor quedando él encima de Donnie apuntándole con uno de sus Sais.

-O puede hacer eso.- Añadió Mikey.

-Yame! – Dijo Splinter, Donnie se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de Mikey.

Raph y Leo se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ambos en posición de ataque, pero ninguno se movía.

-Ayime! - Dijo Splinter y Raph se abalanzó sobre Leo, quien esquivó el ataque de su hermano con facilidad.

- ¿Hoy por quien apuestas?- Preguntó Mikey a su hermano Donnie.

- No sé, hoy están muy igualados.- Respondió Donnie sin apartar la vista del combate.

- Yo digo que ganara Leo.- Afirmo Mikey

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque la ultima vez ganó Raph, hoy le toca ganar a Leo.

-Ese razonamiento no tiene sentido, aunque también apuesto por Leo porque está más centrado que otras veces.

-¿Y tú por quien apuestas Karai?- Preguntó Mikey.

-¿Qué es lo que nos apostamos?- Preguntó Karai, Donnie y Mikey se miraron con cara de no entender.

-Me refiero a que ¿Qué es lo que obtendré si gano la apuesta?- Aclaró Karai.

-Un trozo de pizza- Respondió rápido Mikey.

- Me parece bien, vosotros apostáis por Leo y yo…

* * *

**Bien, hasta aqui el capitulo, como podeis ver soy una chica de palabra, prometi que Mona saldria muy pronto y aqui está su primera aparicion, quiero dar las gracias a mi hermana menor por ayudarme con el personage de Mona Lisa, ya que fue ella quien me dijo como queria que fuera en esta historia, y tambien os doy las gracias a todos vosotros por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic. Gracias de todo corazón. :)**


	8. Chapter 8:Si el experimento funcionara

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el 7º capitulo de esta historia, sé que como las clases ya han comenzado, ahora sera más dificil utilizar los ordenadores tanto para leer como para escribir, por el tema de los deberes y los estudios, pero quiero que sepais que yo intentare subir un capitulo por semana como he hecho hasta ahora, y eso es todo, ahora a leer...**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Si el experimento funciona…

Leo detenía los Sai de su hermano con una de sus Katanas.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no piensas impresionarla?- Preguntó Raph a su hermano para molestarlo un poco.

-¿Para qué? Aunque lo hiciera ya no merecería la pena.- Respondió Leo.

Raph se sorprendió con su respuesta.

-¿Ya te vas a rendir? Pensé que tardarías más en rendirte, gran líder.

-Cállate y céntrate en el combate Raphael.

-Sí, tienes razón, este combate se está alargando más de la cuenta.

Dicho esto Raph desarmó a Leo y agarrándolo por la muñeca lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-Yame!- Dijo Splinter serio.

Leo y Raph se sentaron al lado de sus hermanos, quienes se quedaron callados cuando ellos se sentaron.

-Es suficiente por hoy hijos míos, pueden retirarse.

Los cinco jóvenes salieron del dojo. Karai se acerco a Donnie y a Mikey.

-Creo que me debéis un trozo de pizza cada uno.- Dijo Karai.

-Sí, lo sabemos, no hace falta que nos lo restriegues por la cara, Karai.- Dijo Mikey un poco molesto.

En ese momento entro Cassey con un par de cajas de pizzas.

-¿Quién quiere comer?- Preguntó Cassey al ver a todos saliendo del dojo.

Eran las cinco menos diez cuando April salió de su casa en dirección a la biblioteca, cuando llego vio a Mona Lisa sentada en un banco al lado de la biblioteca.

-Siento llegar tarde-Dijo April con la respiración agitada de haber corrido dos manzanas y media.

-No, si has llegado justo a tiempo. Solo hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Cual?

-La biblioteca está cerrada por que la están pintando.

"Bien April ahora tienes que conseguir que te invite a su casa, mantén la calma y todo saldrá bien" Pensó April.

-Vaya, entonces ¿Dónde vamos a hacer el trabajo? Ya sabes, en mi casa es imposible, el parque está lleno de niños y la biblioteca está cerrada temporalmente.

-… Está bien, iremos a mi casa…

-¿No te molesta? Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día.

-Y jugarme un suspenso, ni de broma… solo… sígueme

Mona Lisa empezó a caminar en total silencio, siendo seguida por April quien solo se limito a eso.

"Bien, ya casi lo tengo, espero que no se retracte en el último momento, mejor será que le mande a Donnie la calle, para que sepa que ya está el plan en marcha" Pensó la pelirroja cuando vio a Mona Lisa sacar las llaves de su casa, escribió y mando el mensaje cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa.

-Bien, aquí estamos, solo quiero decirte una cosa.-Dijo Mona Lisa antes de abrir la puerta.

-Dime.

-Lo que veas y que ocurra aquí dentro no puedes contarlo a nadie ¿Entendiste? Nadie puede saberlo.- Le dijo Mona Lisa muy seria.

-Sí, entiendo, mis labios están sellados.- April se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que le acababa de decir.

Mona Lisa abrió la puerta y entró en la casa seguida por April, estaban en la entrada, la habitación estaba muy oscura y se hizo más oscura aun cuando Mona Lisa cerró la puerta, a penas se podía apreciar unas escaleras al lado derecho, que subían a la segunda planta, y una entrada a lo que sería el salón, al lado izquierdo.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Dijo Mona lisa al entrar.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto una voz femenina que provenía del salón, a los pocos segundos se vio la silueta de una mujer, era difícil saber cómo era ya que la habitación estaba en total oscuridad.

-Tú única hija, mamá.

-Ah eres tú. Tú padre anda borracho, creo que se acaba de quedar dormido, no hagáis mucho ruido.

-Sí mamá, lo mismo que todos los días, ya lo sé.

April no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, estaba un poco asustada, no podía negarlo, pero en cuanto quiso dar un paso, para presentarse, se tropezó con una pila de periódicos.

-Hol…aaaah.- Dijo cayéndose al suelo.

-No te preocupes, pasa continuamente, lo recogeré yo después. – Dijo la mujer.

-Si se acuerda.- Susurro Mona Lisa al ayudar a April a levantarse.

-Bien, Mona dile a tu amiga, novia, amante o lo que quiera que sea, las normas de la casa.

-Sígueme April, te lo explicare todo en mi habitación.

Mona lisa empezó a subir las escaleras y April la siguió de cerca, pisando donde ella pisaba para no tropezarse con nada, ya que la casa estaba hecha una porquería.

Mona Lisa abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejo pasar primero a April. La habitación era bastante oscura por la gama de colores de las paredes y muebles, pero mucho más luminosa que el resto de casa que había visto, tenía una enorme cama, un armario grande, una mesa para estudiar, una pequeña librería con un puff a su lado y su propio baño.

-Bonita habitación.- Fue lo único que consiguió decir April.

-Gracias, supongo.

- Por saber, ¿De qué normas hablaba tú madre?

-Solo son dos, pero que si no respetas puedes acabar, o con un trauma o en un hospital.

April no supo que contestar a eso, tenía un poco de miedo, no lo podía negar.

-Primero: Hacer el menor ruido posible, si hay silencio mejor. Y segundo: No bajar a la planta baja para nada, solo cuando te vayas, pero yo te recomiendo bajar por las escaleras de incendios, que se accede por mi ventana.- Dijo Mona Lisa apuntando hacia la ventana de su habitación.

- Vale…, bueno es saberlo… ¿Empezamos con el trabajo?

-Vale, siéntate en esa silla y empecemos.

Cada uno estaba haciendo diferentes cosas, Cassey y Raph estaban viendo un combate de lucha libre por la tele, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en uno de sus inventos, Karai estaba entrenando con Splinter en el dojo, Mikey estaba en la cocina buscando algo para comer y Leo estaba en su habitación pensando.

-¡Que hambre tengo!- Se quejo Mikey saliendo de la cocina y sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Cállate, intentamos ver el combate.-Se quejo Raph.

-Es que no es justo, el universo me odia.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?- Preguntó Cassey, en ese momento Karai termino de entrenar y salió del dojo.

-Hablo de la apuesta que hice con Donnie y Karai.

-Nos apostamos una porción de pizza y como gané Donnie y Mikey tuvieron que darme un trozo cada uno- Explico Karai.

-Exacto, y ahora me muero de hambre…

-¿Por no comer una porción? ¿Y las otras diez no cuentan?- Pregunto Cassey sorprendido y un poco molesto.

-Es que el simple hecho de que MI trozo se lo haya comido Karai me está matando.

-Está bien pesado, te devuelvo tu trozo.

-¿Pero cómo?- Pregunto Mikey con una carita triste que haría que cualquiera se derritiera por lo tierno que se veía en ese momento.

-No podía comer más, así que escondí mi último trozo encima del estante más alto de la cocina detrás de las latas de guisant…

-¡Bien! Pizza haya voy- Interrumpió Mikey antes de que Karai pudiera decir nada más.

Karai iba a entrar en el cuarto de baño, para darse una ducha, cuando escucho- ¡Gracias Karai, eres la mejor!- que provenía de la cocina, a lo cual dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar.

Donnie salió corriendo del laboratorio con su T-phone en la mano.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- Gritaba mientras salía de su laboratorio- April me acaba de mandar la dirección.

Al oír eso Leo salió de su habitación y Mikey de la cocina con su trozo de pizza en la mano.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Leo mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos, Donnie solo asintió.

-¡Vaya! al parecer el plan de April si que ha funcionado.- Dijo Raph sin apartar la vista de la tele.

-Chicos ¿Alguien puede decirme de que estáis hablando? Es que ando un poco perdido.-Se quejo Cassey.

-Los Kraangs quieren experimentar con esta chica- Dijo Raph dándole la foto a su amigo.

-¿Con Mona Lisa?

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó Mikey

-Todo el instituto la conoce y eso que rara vez se deja ver por allí.

-Sí, April comento eso también- Dijo Leo

-Pues les deseo suerte, quiero decir, ella es una chica muy escurridiza. Y sé de lo que os hablo, nadie sabe nada de ella solo su nombre, su edad y poco más. Pero… ¿Por que con ella?

-Muy sencillo, porque su ADN es compatible con la mezcla de ADN de distintos lagartos.- Explico Donnie, a lo cual todos lo miraron con cara de no entender.

-Cogí uno de los tubos de ensayo y lo he estado examinando, al parecer han separado partes del ADN de cada lagarto, las que les interesaban, y luego las han juntado todas formando al ADN de un Súper lagarto.-Donnie hizo una pequeña pausa, y al ver que nadie le entendía prosiguió- He podido identificar tres tipos de lagarto: el lagarto leopardo, el lagarto enchiquerado, o lagarto moteado mexicano y el lagarto con chorreras. Solo introdujeron sus capacidades de caza- respiro hondo, por lo que iba a decir, y continuo- así que si llegan a completar el experimento nos será casi imposible detenerla.- Todos se quedaron en silencio por el comentario de su hermano.

-Estas insinuando que la única manera de detenerla, en caso de que se hiciera el experimento, es… ¿matándola?- Leo rompió el silencio con la pregunta que recorría por la cabeza de los allí presentes, pero que nadie se atrevía a hacer.

-Exacto, a eso mismo me refiero.- Dijo Donnie con un tono de voz bastante triste.

* * *

**Y asta aqui el capitulo de la semana, siento de todo coraón no haber subido el capitulo ayer, pero como dije arriba, con las clases las tardes se hacen más cortas y no pude sacar tiempo para coger el ordenador, pido disculpas. y quiero dar gracias a todos por su apoyo en mi primera historia, y espero que en un futuro, cuando acabe esta, pueda escribir más. Gracias a todos :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Conociendo a las tortigas I

**Hola a todos! :) aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews, ya sabeis que me alegrais el día cuando recibo uno, bueno, sin más que decir. A leer...**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Conociendo a las tortugas. I

- Pues entonces impedir el experimento- Dijo Cassey

-No es tan fácil como crees desdentado- Replicó Donnie

-¿Qué me has llamado dientes separados?  
-¿Dientes separado, enserio?

-¿Hay algún problema lagartija?

-Ya basta chicos, tranquilizaros y esperemos al mensaje de April donde nos diga que ya podemos ir a vigilar la casa de Mona Lisa…

-Vaya, ya veo que don perfecto ya está poniendo orden otra vez- Dijo Karai en tono sarcástico, al salir del baño y ver la escenita.

- No te metas Karai, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-No Leo, nunca lo es, siempre estoy fuera.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos por lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Sabes qué? me da igual, yo me voy de aquí.- Dijo Karai antes de dar la espalda a los chicos y encerrarse en su habitación.

Todos miraron perplejos a Leo, quien se quedo mirando la puerta de la habitación de Karai por unos segundos.

-Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso- Susurro Mikey al resto de sus hermanos y a Cassey.  
-Tengo… tengo cosas que hacer, así que… mejor me voy.-Dijo Leo bajando la cabeza y empezando a andar en dirección a su habitación.

- ¿Qué caparazones acaba de ocurrir?- Preguntó Raph con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- contesto Donnie

-Yo casi mejor que me voy- Dijo Cassey antes de salir corriendo de la guarida para no verse involucrado en una disputa familiar.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Mikey confundido.

- Dejarlo en paz- Dijo Donnie mirando la puerta de la habitación de Leo

-Pero Donnie, Leo lleva…

-Pero nada Raph, es obvio que le pasa algo, pero no podemos ir tras él y agobiarle, no le sacaríamos información alguna. Así que esperaremos y cuando él esté listo nos dirá que es lo que le ocurre.

-Me da a mí de que tu sabes algo, así que escúpelo nerd.

-Yo no sé nada, y aunque supiera algo ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría?

-Eso lo dice todo, tú sabes algo.

- Raph, ya te dije que no sé nada, si lo supiera seguramente me habría escondido en mi laboratorio y no os habría dicho nada a ninguno de los dos.

-Ya, pero tienes una sospecha de sobre que se trata y no lo quieres decir.

-Justo por eso no lo digo, porque es una ligera sospecha, y es muy posible de que no sea el problema así que deja de insistir Raph.- Donnie dio media vuelta y se encerró en su laboratorio a seguir trabajando en su nuevo proyecto.

-Bien, entonces lo guardas tú y mañana le pedimos al Sr. Ferrés que nos deje exponerlo. Y así quitarnos de en medio esto.- Dijo April levantándose de la silla.

-Por mi bien. Ten cuidado de no darte con la ventana al salir por ella.

-Vale

-Por cierto… no comentes nada de lo que ha pasado aquí…

-¿El qué? ¿Que haya venido a hacer un trabajo contigo? O ¿Qué tú madre se halla pensado que soy tu novia?- Dijo April bromeando, a lo cual Mona Lisa le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me refería a lo de… mi padre.

-No te preocupes por eso, si lo has mantenido en secreto es por alguna razón, y no soy quien para divulgarlo por todo el instituto. Es más, si quieres, podemos decir que el trabajo lo hicimos en mi casa y que yo no sé ni dónde vives ni quiénes son tus padres ni nada.

Dicho esto April salió por la ventana después de que Mona Lisa susurrara un "Gracias" casi inaudible.

April bajo las escaleras de incendios y después de doblar la esquina y de asegurarse de que Mona Lisa no la podía ver, sacó su T-phone y marco un número de teléfono.

** ¿Hola?**

** Donnie, acabo de salir de casa de Mona Lisa, ya podéis venir**

** Vale, avisaré a los demás, nos preparamos y salimos para halla**

** Daros prisa, tengo la extraña sensación de que los Kraangs ya saben donde vive** (n/a: por los poderes psíquicos de April)

**Bien, llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**

**Bien. Hasta luego**

** Hasta luego**

April se quedo unos minutos más vigilando la casa de Mona Lisa, hasta que pudo distinguir la sombra de cuatro tortugas gigantes en la azotea de los edificios de en frente. Cuando vio que los chicos se quedaron observando la vivienda, empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Había pasado alrededor de dos horas y los chicos seguían vigilando la casa de Mona Lisa.

-¡Leo..! Ya estoy aburrido, ¿no nos podemos ir a casa? ya es muy tarde, dudo mucho que vengan los Kraangs.- Se quejo el más pequeño de los cuatros

- Esperaremos un poco más, si sigue todo así de calmado nos iremos ¿Vale?- Dijo Leo sin apartar la vista de la casa de la chica.

-Bien, pero no más de media hora porque yo tengo cosas que hacer en mi…

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué hace esa chica bajando por la escalera de incendios?- Interrumpió Raph a su hermano Donnie cuando vio que una chica salía por una ventana y bajaba por las escaleras de incendios a la calle.

-¿Ella no es Mona lisa?- Preguntó Mikey acercándose al borde del edificio.

Mona Lisa bajo de un salto y aterrizo sobre un contenedor, se bajo de él, se coloco la capucha de su sudadera, la cual impedía ver su rostro, y empezó a caminar por la desierta calle.

-Sigámosla para ver a donde se dirige.- Sugirió Leo, a lo cual sus hermanos simplemente asintieron.

A penas habían recorrido media calle cuando una furgoneta blanca se aparco al lado de la chica, cinco hombres con traje salieron de la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

-La conocida como Mona Lisa debe venir con Kraang, para que Kraang pueda cumplir con el trato con el conocido como Shredder.- Dijo uno de los hombres trajeados.

-¿Pero de qué demonios me estáis hablando? Espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre?- Mona Lisa ya estaba un poco asustada, pero su rostro no lo mostraba.

Uno de los Kraangs ahí presentes la agarro de la muñeca izquierda y tiro de ella para meterla en la furgoneta, pero ella en un rápido movimiento de pies le pego una patada en la tripa (n/a: donde se encuentra el Kraang en sí) haciendo que la soltara, y empezó a correr siendo perseguida por los hombres.

Mona Lisa subió de nuevo la escalera de incendios, para entrar en su casa, pero su ventana se había quedado atrancada y no la podía abrir, y dado que estaba siendo perseguida por esos hombres, no le quedo otro remedio que subir a la azotea.

En pocos minutos Mona Lisa quedo rodeada por los hombres, de repente un Sai se clavó en la cabeza del Kraang más cercano a ella, desactivando el robot.

-¿Qué narices?- Dijo Mona Lisa al ver un cerebro con patas salir del estomago del robot, mientras retrocedía sin darse cuenta de que estaba al filo de la azotea.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a tres robots en el suelo, y uno en pie disparando a cuatro sombras, las cuales esquivaban los disparos con mucha facilidad, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y al dar un paso hacia atrás se cayó de la azotea después de escuchar un "¡Cuidado!" por parte de una de las sombras.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capitulo de la semana, mi subconsciente me dice que soy muy mala dejando el capitulo con tanto suspense, pero si no lo hacia me saldria el capitulo muy largo, normalmente hago los capitulos de 1200 palabras a 1500 maximo, por eso este capitulo me quedo asi. :D En fin... como siempre, pido que deis vuestra opinion y vuestras criticas en un rewie. Os doy gracias por los rewies y por leer. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Conociendo a las tortugas,II

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el tan ansiado capitulo de esta semana, nuestra nueva amiga por fin conocera a estos cuatro heroes, bueno, solo deciros que luego leeais lo que ponga abajo, y ahora a leer...**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Conociendo a las tortugas. II

Mona lisa caía desde la azotea, cuando alguien la agarro, estilo princesa, e impidió que se matara por la caída. Cuando llegaron al suelo ella miro a su salvador, y al ver que se trataba de una tortuga gigante la que la sujetaba, no pudo evitar gritar, la tortuga de banda roja que la sujetaba la miraba un poco confundido.

-¿No piensas dar las gracias por haberte salvado la vida en dos ocasiones en dos minutos?- Preguntó la tortuga, a lo cual la chica respondió con un puñetazo en la nariz de la tortuga.

-¿Pero a ti qué demonios te pasa?- Pregunto Raph soltando a la chica de golpe por el puñetazo que había recibido.

-Hablas…

-Muy bien, niña, lo has averiguado tu solita

-¿Pero cómo?

-Es una larga historia. ¡Vaya, Si que pegas fuerte!

-¿Gracias…? Mmm… ¿Me puedes responder a una pregunta?

-La que sea

-¿Por qué me has soltado de esa manera?

-¡Porque me has pegado un puñetazo, idiota!- Dijo Raph sobándose la nariz. - ¿pero no sería más lógico preguntar por esos hombres o al menos que nos dieras las gracias por salvarte el pellejo?

-¿Nos?

En ese momento tres tortugas más bajaron de las azoteas, y entre carcajadas se acercaron a la chica y a la tortuga de banda roja.

-¿Hay más?- Preguntó la chica asustada

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Una chica puede vencer al todopoderoso Raph?- Se burlaba, el de la banda naranja, de él.

-Como te atrape vas a comerte tus palabras.- Contesto el de la banda roja y después se lanzo contra el menor de ellos.

-Ya basta chicos.- Dijo el de la banda azul separándolos

La chica seguía sentada en el suelo viendo como dos tortugas gigantes se peleaban y como otras dos los intentaban separar. Mona Lisa empezó a pensar que se había vuelto loca, ¿cómo era posible que, cuatro tortugas gigantes y parlantes, pudieran existir? En todo caso una cosa era segura, ella estaba aterrorizada, pero como buena actriz que era, decidió seguir con la representación, metiéndose en su papel de chica valiente, fuerte y segura de sí misma.

-Entonces… ¿me podéis explicar qué narices hacen cuatro tortugas gigantes rondando por las calles de Nueva York?- Dijo ella levantándose del suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

Los chicos se giraron, para ver cara a cara a Mona Lisa, quien tenía una cara muy seria, casi se podría decir que estaba enfadada, seguramente nadie hubiera pensado que en realidad tenía miedo por lo que tenía en frente de ella. Los cuatro hermanos se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos, y a decir verdad ninguno se acordaba de que Mona Lisa estaba allí.

-Es muy largo de contar…

-Yo tengo toda la noche, así que ya podéis empezar.- Interrumpió Mona Lisa a la tortuga de banda morada.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor sería empezar presentándonos.- Hablo el de banda azul.

-Bien, pues comenzar

-Yo soy Leonardo, y estos son: Raphael, el de banda roja, Donatello, el de banda morada y el de banda naranja es Mikel Ángelo.

-Oye, Mona Lisa, ¿Por qué sales tan tarde de tu casa?- Preguntó Mikey con curiosidad.

-Pues, la verdad… un minuto ¿Cómo sabes tú mi nombre?

-Es por esos hombres de antes- Empezó explicando Donnie-ellos son robots alienígenas que quieren conquistar nuestro planeta, y planean hacerlo con la ayuda de mutageno…

-Espera un momento, ¿ellos son los que intentaron invadir la ciudad hace casi un año?

-Sí, ellos son, y no es por alardear, pero nosotros cuatro fuimos los que lo detuvimos.-Dijo Raph fardando de aquello.

-Vale… Pero sigo sin entender ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

-Es muy simple, ellos querían experimentar contigo.- Siguió explicando Donnie- Al parecer tu ADN es compatible con una mezcla de ADN de distintos tipos de lagartos, y pensaban en controlar tu mutación para convertirte en un arma de destrucción controlada por un implante cerebral, que ellos mismos diseñaron para ti.

-¡Vaya! No sé si sentirme alagada o si empezar a tener miedo.

-Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos.- Añadió Mikey

-No, me niego, eso sí que no

-¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó confundido Leo

-Porque eso significa que me vigilareis las veinticuatro horas y paso de que sepáis que es lo que hago yo con mi vida.- Se defendió Mona Lisa cruzando los brazos.

- Pero si no lo hacemos te atraparan y experimentaran contigo y será el fin de la humanidad.- Dijo Mikey

-Me sé cuidar solita

-Ya… ¿Cómo hace un rato en la azotea?- Dijo Raph molesto

-Eso era porque no sabía a qué me enfrentaba, pero ahora que lo sé no me hace falta vuestra ayuda.- Dijo ella echando una mirada desafiante hacia Raph

-Pues buena suerte, la necesitaras para escapar de ellos.- Respondió desafiante Raph.

-No la necesito rana.

-¿Rana? ¿Rana? ¿Pero tú estás ciega o algo? Somos tortugas lista.

-Me da igual lo que seáis, yo me puedo cuidar sola, no necesito vuestra ayuda, no la quiero. Y espero no pillaros siguiéndome o lo lamentareis- Dijo Mona Lisa antes de hacerse paso entre ellos e irse caminando por la calle sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a esa chica?- Preguntó Raph enfadado y atónito por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Ni la más mínima idea, Raph, estamos como tú.- Respondió Donnie

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Mikey confundido

-Solo podemos vigilarla de noche, y no todos juntos, haremos turnos para vigilarla, y si hace algún movimiento se avisara a los demás ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Leo

-Me parece bien, pero ¿Y por el día?- Preguntó Raph

-Le pediremos a April y a Cassey que le echen un ojo de vez en cuando. Por el momento yo la seguiré hoy, dado que Donnie tiene trabajo, Mikey se distraería hasta con una mosca y Raph, si fueras tú, seguramente te pillaría y acabaríais matándoos mutuamente.

-Me parece bien- Declaró Donnie.

-Bien, pues nos vemos en la guarida.- Dicho esto Leo subió a la azotea más cercana y empezó a buscar a Mona Lisa, quien no andaba muy lejos de allí.

Los chicos bajaron a las alcantarillas y entraron a la guarida. Sentada viendo la televisión, estaba Karai quien al oír entrar a los chicos se giro para verlos.

-¿Y Leo?- Preguntó después de ver que faltaba él.

-Está vigilando a Mona Lisa, dijo que sería más seguro si iba él.- Dijo Raph antes de sentarse al lado de Karai.

- Vale… pues mejor, así no tendremos que ver otro episodio de héroes espaciales.- Dijo Karai cambiando de canal.

- Hay una transmisión de lucha libre en directo en el canal cuatro.

- Pues espero que merezca la pena verlo.

-Seguro que estará bien, he oído que se acabaron las entradas en 16 segundos, así que tiene mucha expectación.

-Pues echemos un vistazo, esto promete

-Oye Donnie…- Le susurró Mikey a su hermano mayor

-¿Sí?

-¿Desde cuándo se han hecho tan amigos esos dos?- Preguntó Mikey algo confundido.

- No lo sé, pero el lado bueno es que ahora ya no habrá esos silencios tan incómodos que se producían cuando esos dos estaban juntos.

Donnie y Mikey se miraron por última vez y luego cada uno se fue por su lado, Donnie a su laboratorio y Mikey a la cocina.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo, lo que queria deciros es: Yo ya he visto los dos ultimos episodios de la segunda temporada y me ha parecido que son unos episodios muy fuertes, pasan de todo nuestros queridos heroes,quiero decir, todos sufren mucho y consiguieron sacarme alguna que otra lagrima, y me dio mucha pena Donnie (si no viste los episodios os lo recomiendo) y por ese motivo he decidido que hempezaré con su historia de amor dentro de poco, y les dedicare todo un capitulo a él y a April, pero quiero estar segura de que os gusta la idea, así que si no le gusta la idea a alguien, hazedmelo saber, para saber si lo hago o no. Como siempre doy las gracias por leer y por dejar los rewies. Gracias. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: El secreto de la pelirroja

**Hola a todos de nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo cap, pero es que estas semanas han sido una locura, entre examenes y trabajos no me ha dado tiempo a coger el ordenador, asi que os doy mis mas sinceras disculpas, bueno, ahora a leer:**

* * *

Capitulo 10: El secreto de la pelirroja

Leo seguía a la pelirroja por las azoteas, no le costó encontrarla y mucho menos seguir su paso ya que ella iba a un paso lento y tranquilo, como si no le importara de que hace tan solo unos minutos se había enterado de que unos alienígenas la buscaban.

"¿Por qué motivo habrá salido a estas horas? Me preguntó a donde se dirige" Pensaba Leo mientras seguía a la chica.

De repente la chica entro en un callejón oscuro y Leo desde la azotea la vio entrar en un garaje, bajando la persiana detrás de ella.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Se preguntaba Leo, buscando una solución para no perder de vista a Mona Lisa, hasta que encontró la solución que buscaba. En el edificio donde había entrado Mona Lisa había un tragaluz en la azotea, por el cual Leo se asomo para seguir vigilando a la problemática chica.

Mona Lisa se quedo quieta en medio de la habitación, mirando fijamente hacia delante, donde había tres personas, a las cuales Leo no podía identificar por que estaban en las sombras.

-Llegas tarde Mona- La reprendió una voz que le era familiar a Leo.

-Lo siento, alguien se me cruzó por el camino y tuve que ocuparme de unos asuntos.- Respondió ella quitándose la capucha.

- Me da igual lo que hayas tenido que hacer, lo que me importa es que estés aquí a tiempo, sabes que si quieres el dinero tendrás que ganártelo. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí

-Bien, por llegar tarde te toca ir por el sur.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si por esa zona es muy difícil….

-Lo sé, y más te vale traer algo, si no, lo lamentaras.

"¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando? ¿Cómo que ir por el sur?" Leo intento acercarse más para oír mejor la conversación.

-Ahora vete, yo y los demás tenemos que encargarnos de unos asuntos, así que cuando termines tu ronda, deja lo que tengas donde siempre y mañana te pagaremos según lo que traigas.

Ella solo bajó la cabeza ante el comentario de su "jefe". Leo se acercó un poco más y en ese momento, salieron los tres hombres de las sombras, dejando ver su rostro. Cuando Leo vio sus caras se quedo asombrado.

"Los dragones purpuras" pensó nada más verlos "¿Cómo es posible que los conozca? Ahora entiendo que tenga problemas con la ley" (¬_¬)

Mona Lisa salió de aquel lugar y se puso a andar en dirección al sur, seguida por Leo, aunque ella no se daba cuenta de ello.

"Estúpidos alienígenas, si no me hubieran empezado a perseguir yo no habría llegado tarde y esos tres idiotas no me habrían hecho venir por aquí." Pensaba Mona Lisa mientras caminaba por aquellas desiertas calles de Chinatown. "¿Cómo voy a conseguir llevarles algo si aquí no hay ni una triste alma?"

Mona Lisa siguió caminando por más de media hora, y aunque estaba cansada siguió buscando su "oportunidad". Leo la seguía por las azoteas ya era muy tarde, a decir verdad él ya debería estar durmiendo al igual que sus hermanos, sin embargo a él le tocaba hacer de niñera esa noche, con algo de suerte Mona Lisa se rendiría de buscar lo que sea que estaba buscando y se iría a su casa y Leo podría volver a la suya propia.

"Hoy no me puede pasar lo de la semana pasada, como no consiga algo de dinero estaré acabada". Mona Lisa se detuvo en medio de la calle mirando fijamente una puerta de garaje que estaba medio abierta al lado izquierdo de la calle. "No queda otra" Pensó y después se acercó a la puerta del garaje mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera.

Leo se quedo en la azotea del edificio de enfrente, y espero unos minutos, hasta que por fin salió Mona Lisa con una bolsa de basura, llena de objetos, en su mano. La chica se aseguro de que no había moros en la costa y se fue por donde había venido.

"Espero que nadie me haya visto, esta es la primera vez que hago esto, pero realmente necesito el dinero, en fin, tengo que llevar esto cuanto antes." Mona Lisa siguió caminando hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado, abrió una ventana de la planta baja y entró por ella, al cabo de cinco minutos salió del edificio y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Leo se aseguro de que no volviera a salir y después de unos minutos vigilando la ventana de la habitación de la chica, Leo se dirigió a la guarida.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tumbo en su cama. "Nunca pensé que Mona Lisa pudiera estar trabajando para los dragones purpuras. Sabía que en algún lio tendría que estar metida, pero no pensé que ella robara para esos maleantes." Era muy tarde y Leo se quedo dormido casi de inmediato.

Ya todos estaban despiertos menos cierta tortuga que estaba en su habitación durmiendo tranquilamente, inconsciente de la hora que era.

-Sensei, ¿Puedo ir a despertar a Leo?- Preguntó Mikey muy inocente, pero con un cierto brillo en sus ojos que Splinter conocía a la perfección.

-Espera un poco más Mikey, tú hermano llegó muy tarde por estar vigilando a Mona Lisa.- Respondió Splinter

- ¡Jooo! Yo quería gastarle una broma.- Dijo Mikey con cierto tono triste

-¿A qué hora cree que llego?- Preguntó Donnie un poco preocupado a su Sensei.

-Probablemente de madrugada.

-Me pregunto a donde fue anoche esa mocosa- Dijo Raph

-Empezaremos a entrenar sin Leo- Dijo Splinter dirigiéndose al dojo, el resto de sus hijos le siguieron.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Leo se despertó. "¿Qué hora es?"

Leo salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, al pasar por el salón vio a Raph leyendo un comic, a Mikey viendo la tele y a Karai sentada al lado de Raph, también viendo la televisión.

-Mira quien ha decidido despertar.- Dijo Raph mirando a Leo

-Buenos días- Respondió Leo

-Buenos días Leo- Saludó Mikey sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? te has perdido el entrenamiento- Dijo Raph

-¡¿Qué?!

-Splinter dijo que no te despertáramos porque llegaste bastante tarde y deberías estar muy cansado.

-¿Esta en el dojo?

-Creo que sí

-Vale- Después de eso, Leo se fue al dojo donde encontró a Splinter meditando.

-¿Ocurre algo hijo mío?- Preguntó Splinter al notar la presencia de su hijo mayor

-Sí, bueno es complicado ¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto, siéntate.- Leo se sentó y después de unos segundos en total silencio decidió empezar a hablar.

-Bueno… yo quería saber cual sería tu opinión sobre un tema que me está rondando por la cabeza.

-¿Es por Karai? Últimamente estáis…

-No, no es por ella-Leo se puso tan nervioso que su respuesta cambio totalmente.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Mona Lisa… ella… ayer la vi entrar a un garaje y robó para los dragones purpuras. No sé si ella sabe sobre Shredder, ya sabes, como los dragones purpura a veces hacen algún que otro trabajo para Shredder, me preguntaba si ella es consciente de que es él quien la quiere convertir en un arma.

-Lo dudo, por esa razón debéis vigilarla, para que los Kraangs no la capturen, aparte, ya has oído a tu hermano Donnie, si consiguen…

-Lo sé, soy consciente de ello, pero si Shredder y los Kraangs la buscan, aunque la vigilemos, llegara un día en que la capturen, a parte, ella no quiere nuestra ayuda.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Se negaba en rotundo a que la vigiláramos, y ahora sé por qué.

-¿Os vio?

-Sí, los Kraangs aparecieron anoche y la rodearon en una azotea, tuvimos que intervenir y en unos de sus movimientos cayo por la azotea, por suerte Raph la cogió justo a tiempo, pero por aquello ella le vio y tuvimos que contarle todo, bueno, casi todo.

-Bueno, de momento seguir vigilándola, solo procura no ir siempre tú, luego llegas muy tarde y no puedes entrenar.

-Hai Sensei! Gracias por escucharme.

-No hay problema, ya sabes que si quieres hablar sobre CUALQUIER tema, cuenta conmigo.

Leo asintió y después salió del dojo. Pasó por el salón, sin decir nada, en dirección al laboratorio, bajo la mirada de cierta persona quien simulaba estar viendo la televisión.

-¿Donnie estas ocupado?

-No mucho, ¿Qué pasa Leo?

-Es sobre…

-A ver si lo adivino, ¿sobre Karai?

-No, no es sobre ella

-¿A no?

-No, es sobre… Mona Lisa, ¿te importaría vigilarla esta noche?

-Tengo que seguir trabajando en mi nuevo invento, a parte, hoy viene April a hacer los deberes aquí, y de seguro necesitara mi ayuda en algún ejercicio.

-Vale, se lo pediré a Raph

Leo salió del laboratorio y se fue a su habitación, otra vez bajo la atenta mirada de cierta persona. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y se tumbo en su cama a pensar.

"¿Por qué les habré mentido? Sí que quería hablar sobre Karai, pero me asusta la respuesta del Sensei, y Donnie, la verdad es que no sé muy bien porque motivo le he mentido a él. Este tema me está matando, tengo que hablar con alguien cuanto antes, necesito la opinión de otra persona."

* * *

**Y asta aqui el capitulo, vuelbo a pedir perdón por no haber subido este cap antes, pero para recompensaroslo, tengo una propuesta para vosotros ¿Qué les parece si subo dos capitulos más esta semana? Esta va a ser mi forma de disculparme. Os quiero mucho, mucho, mucho y espero vuestra opinion. Besos :)**


	12. Chapter 12:¿Donnie y April?

**Hola a todos otra vez, aqui está el segundo capitulo de la semana, como prometi, y como dije dos capitulos atrasque pronto comenzaria con la pareja Apritello, aqui esta el capitulo especial de ellos dos, bueno, sin más preambulos, a leer... (Disculpen, tube que sacar mi lado cursi, lo digo por si os parece muy empalagosoel cap)**

* * *

Capitulo 11: ¿Donnie y April?

"Espero que April baje pronto, tengo que hablar con ella sobre este tema, pero no sé como decírselo. ¡Hey April! tengo que hablar contigo sobre Leo y lo que paso…"

-Karai ¿Quieres jugar a los video juegos? Es que ya me cansó ver la tele.- Dijo Mikey sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, claro ¿a cuál quieres jugar?

-Ayer encontré uno de ninjas en las alcantarillas, podríamos probarlo

-Genial

-Voy a por él, está en mi cuarto, ahora vengo

Mikey salió corriendo a su habitación a por el video juego mientras Karai encendió la consola.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Le preguntó Karai a Raph

-Tal vez después de que tu pierdas contra Mikey.

-Eso ya lo veremos

Paso una media hora aproximadamente, cuando April llegó a la guarida muy contenta, Karai y Mikey seguían jugando y Raph animaba a quien fuera ganando, Leo salió de su habitación hacia la cocina y Donnie estaba en el laboratorio trabajando.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó la pelirroja

- Hola April- Dijo Donnie saliendo del laboratorio corriendo

-Vaya, hoy estas muy contenta- Dijo Karai poniendo en pausa el juego.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés tan contenta?- Preguntó Mikey acercándose, junto a los demás, alrededor de April.

-Nada importante, solo que…

-¡¿Que?!- Preguntaron todos al unisonó

-Solo que estoy saliendo con alguien y hace poco me escribió, por eso estoy tan contenta.

-Esto es tema de conversación entre chicas.- Dijo Karai llevándose a su amiga a su habitación.

Todos se quedaron mirando como Karai se llevaba a su amiga, y una vez que cerró la puerta de su habitación todos se giraron a ver a su hermano Donnie quien tenía la cabeza agachada de tal forma que no se podía ver su cara.

-¿Estás bien Donnie?-Pregunto Leo en un tono de preocupación y tristeza

-No te preocupes por eso.- Intentó animarlo Mikey

-Lo siento Donnie, pero a decir verdad ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que ella nunca…

Donnie levantó la cabeza dejando ver su cara, Raph al verla dejo de hablar y el silencio inundo la habitación. Donnie estaba… ¿Sonriendo?

-Dijo que estaba saliendo, en plan novio y novia- Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, con lágrimas de alegría que salían de sus ojos color café.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Vaya realmente está mal, se alegra de que April este saliendo con alguien.- Susurro Mikey a su hermano Leo.

-Donnie estas empezando a darme miedo.- Dijo Leo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Es que no lo entendéis? Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Donnie explícate, no entendemos tu comportamiento.

-Aquí no, venir al laboratorio y os lo explico.

Donnie y sus hermanos entraron en el laboratorio y cerrando la puerta, Donnie recibió una oleada de preguntas como: "¿Qué caparazones está pasando?", "¿Por qué nos escondemos en el laboratorio?", "¿Por qué estas tan contento por algo que debería haberte puesto triste?" o "¿Por qué pones esa cara de felicidad? Empieza a dar algo de miedo"

-Calmaros chicos, veréis… nos escondemos para que las chicas no nos oigan y estoy tan contento porque estoy saliendo con April.

-¡¿QUE?!– Gritaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, en realidad ella no lo sabe, aunque ha sido ella quien ha dicho que estamos saliendo…- Volvió a poner su cara de felicidad.

-Donnie sigo sin entender nada.- Se quejó Mikey

-Yo le escribí una carta y la dejé entre el marco de su ventana hace tres semanas, cuando ella todavía estaba en clases.

(N/a: Volvamos con las chicas, ya luego seguiremos con los chicos.)

Karai cerró la puerta de su habitación y las dos chicas se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Y bien…?- Preguntó ansiosa Karai

-Veras, lo mejor es que te lo cuente desde el principio. Fue hace tres semanas…

_**Flash Back:**_

Había llegado a casa del instituto, había sido un día muy agotador y solo quería relajarme, así que deje mis cosas en mi habitación y me tomé un buena ducha para relajarme un poco.

Cuando acabe fui a mi habitación a dormir, pero como tenia calor abrí mi ventana, al hacer esto vi una carta enganchada en el marco de la ventana, así que la cogí, y para mi sorpresa, estaba dirigida para mí.

Me senté en mi cama, la abrí y empecé a leerla:

April O'Neil, esta es una carta que tal vez

No te habrías esperado, y que tal vez te sorprenda

Pero no puedo guardarme por mucho tiempo más

Este secreto que me consume por dentro poco a poco.

April, mí querida April

He querido decirte esto en persona desde la primera vez que te vi,

Sin embargo, no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo

Por esa razón te escribo esta carta, donde intentare

Expresar todo lo que siento por ti.

Supongo que ya sabrás de qué va todo esto, pero aun así, quiero decírtelo:

April, te quiero

Te quiero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón,

Desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad,

Mi tierra firme en alta mar

Mi estrella en mi vacio cielo, el agua de mi rio

Tú eres mi vida.

Me siento tan feliz cada vez que te veo

Tan feliz cada vez que me dedicas una de tus sonrisas

Tan feliz cada vez que me hablas

Tan feliz que siento que nada más existe a mi alrededor

Tú has hecho que mi mundo se ponga patas arriba

Tú sola me haces ser el chico más afortunado del mundo

Tú sola has conseguido que te llegue a amar más que a nadie

Te quiero tanto que me siento vacio cuando no te veo

Y por esa razón quiero que sepas que

Tú eres la única para mí

Te quiero.

Cuando terminé de leer la carta mi corazón se derritió, no lo voy a negar, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera quererme de esa manera? Con tanta pasión, con tanto amor, se notaba que había puesto un pedacito de su corazón en cada palabra.

Lo admito, era como un sueño y como seguía sin creer me nada, volví a leer la carta varias veces en busca del nombre de aquel admirador, sin embargo, no aparecía, solo encontré una última frase al final de la carta que decía.

Pd: si quieres responderme déjame una carta en el marco de tu ventana.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-Desde ese día nos escribimos cartas y las colocamos en el marco de mi ventana. Sé que no es muy normal escribir cartas a un desconocido, pero es que, cada vez que me escribe siento mariposas en el estomago y como cosquillas en la garganta y detrás de las orejas, es una sensación que solo tengo cada vez que veo que me ha escrito.

-Bueno, al menos sabes su nombre ¿no?

-En realidad no, solo sé que tiene los ojos color café, que le gusta la ciencia y que es más alto que sus hermanos.

"Eso me resulta familiar" Pensó Karai.

-¿Y quién piensas que es?

-No lo sé, tal vez algún chico de mi instituto o del equipo de jockey de Cassey.

"Creo que sé de quién se trata, pero si él no se lo ha dicho es por alguna razón ¿No? De todos modos creo que está información me será muy útil en un futuro."

(N/a: bueno, volvamos con los chicos)

-¿Nos estás diciendo que en un intento, casi desesperado por decirle tus sentimientos a April y por tus estúpidos nervios, te olvidaste de la parte más importante de la carta que era: FIRMARLA?- Dijo Raphael sorprendido y algo molesto por lo torpe que fue su hermano.

- Sí, algo así. Pero tampoco ha salido tan mal, bueno al fin y al cabo, estamos saliendo ¿No?

-Querrás decir **"**saliendo**"**-Dijo Mikey haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

- Ya, bueno, sí… pero…

-Oye Donnie, dejando de lado tu torpeza, ¿Como piensas decirle a April que eres tú su admirador secreto?- Preguntó Leo al ver que su hermano se arrepentía de ese error.

-Sinceramente… no lo sé, tal vez…

-¿No lo sabes? Esto ya es el colmo, está bien que estéis saliendo, pero pronto llegara el día en que ella quiera saber quién es su admirador, no puedes seguir ocultándote para siempre.- Dijo Raphael algo malhumorado.

-Donnie, Raph tiene razón, quieras o no llegara el día en que April quiera conocer quién es el chico de las cartas. Es mejor de que vallas pensando en cómo decírselo.- Dijo Leo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano

- Y dejando eso de lado… enhorabuena, por fin conseguiste tu propósito, bueno, más o menos- Dijo Mikey abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Mikey

Luego fue felicitado por Leo y por Raph, quienes también le hicieron alguna que otra broma por su "relación" con April.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, estube pensando mucho en como queria que esta pareja se juntaara, y creo que esta es una de las mejores formas que se me ocurrieron, os doy muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Besos :)**

**(No olvideis que falta un ultimo capitulo esta semanita, asi que estar atentos)**


	13. Chapter 13: El secuestro

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de la semana, espero que os guste, así que a leer...**

* * *

Capitulo 12: El secuestro

-Donnie, April pregunta que si puedes ayudarla en un ejercicio de trigonometría que no entiende.- Karai entro en el laboratorio haciendo que los chicos dejaran de molestar a Donnie, quien estaba un tanto sonrojado por todos los comentarios de sus hermanos.

- Claro, ¿Dónde está?

-Está en la cocina, intentando resolverlo por si misma

-Donnie no tardes, dentro de poco toca hacer la patrulla.- Dijo Leo cuando su hermano se alejaba.

-No os preocupéis, hoy podéis ir sin mi.- Dijo Donnie antes de salir del laboratorio. Todos se quedaron mirando a Donnie con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No sé por qué os sorprendéis, él quiere disfrutar todo lo posible con April, ahora que ha sucedido esto.- Dijo Karai mirando a los chicos.

-¿Cómo has sabido que…?

-Lo he intuido. Dejar que se quede, por una vez no pasara nada.- Karai interrumpió a Mikey, quien se quedo muy sorprendido por su comentario.

-Está bien, chicos prepararos, salimos en quince minutos.- Le dijo Leo a sus hermanos

Después de que pasaran los quince minutos, los chicos ya estaban listos y salieron de las alcantarillas y empezaron con el patrullaje en busca de los Kraangs, el clan del pie o de los dragones purpuras. Sin embargo, y a mucho pesar de Raph, quien quería patear algún que otro trasero, esa noche estaba muy calmada y no hubo mucho trabajo.

-¡Que noche más aburrida!- Se quejo Mikey

-Sí, hoy apenas hemos encontrado a dos niñatos robando en una tienda, ha sido muy fácil ganarlos.- Se quejó Raph.

En ese momento Leo recibió un mensaje de parte de Cassey.

**Mona Lisa ya está en su casa, ahora os toca a vosotros hacer de niñeras, yo me voy**

-Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos a la guarida, ya es tarde.- Dijo Leo guardando su T-phone.

-Espera un minuto, que hay con la chica, ya sabéis, Mona Lisa ¿Quién la vigilara esta noche?- Dijo Raph un tanto extrañado de que Leo se olvidara de ella.

-Tienes razón, bueno, como insistes te voy a dejar que la vigiles tu hoy, Raph.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no voy a quedarme la noche en vela vigilando a una niñata como ella.

-Pero si tú fuiste quien se acordó, yo creo que eso lo dice todo ¿Verdad Mikey?

- Sí, creo que es lo más justo.

-Bueno, Raph, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Leo, después de esto él y Mikey se fueron a la guarida bajo la mirada asesina de Raph, quien permaneció inmóvil hasta que sus dos hermanos desaparecieron de sus vista.

-Esto no me habría pasado si no hubiera abierto la boca.

"Lo que sí es raro es que Leo se olvidara que hay que vigilarla por si los Kraangs van a por ella. Espera un segundo… Leo nunca se olvida de las cosas importantes."Pensaba Raph mientras se dirigía a la casa de la chica.

- ¡Maldito %$#%º&%ª$! ¡Me la ha jugado!- Grito Raph a todo pulmón al darse cuenta de que su hermano se había hecho el despistado para que él o Mikey hicieran ese comentario y así librarse de tener que vigilar a Mona Lisa

"Ya verá cuando lo pillé mañana en… ¿A dónde va esa niña a estas horas?" Pensó Raph al ver a Mona Lisa bajar por la escalera de incendios.

Como Leo vio la noche anterior, Raph vio a Mona Lisa entrar en un garaje solo que a diferencia de Leo, Raph se quedo vigilando la persiana del garaje hasta que Mona Lisa salió de aquel lugar.

"¿Dónde caparazones se dirige esta chica? Su casa está para el lado contrario"

Después de seguir a la pelirroja por varias manzanas, Raph vio algo que no se esperaba.

Mona Lisa pasó muy cerca de un señor mayor, golpeándolo en el hombro y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del señor.

-Lo siento señor, andaba distraída.

-No te preocupes señorita, ha sido un accidente.

Raph se percato como Mona Lisa metía la cartera del señor en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Raph no podía soportar la idea de que alguien abusara de los demás, por esa razón Raph espero a que la chica se metiera en un callejón para hacer su aparición.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? No está nada bien robarle la cartera a un anciano.- Dijo Raph desde las sombras, haciendo que la chica se asustara un poco.

-No puedes demostrar nada, además la policía es la única que puede hacerme algo, y ni a ellos les tengo miedo. Tú no eres un policía así que no sé porque te molestas en hacerte él héroe, aquí cada uno se busca la vida, y si no quieres acabar en un hospital te recomiendo que hagas que no has visto nada y que te vayas por dónde has venido.

-Que graciosa eres niña, pero la única que acabara en un hospital serás tú, si no le devuelves la cartera a aquel señor.

-Sí ya y que más, espera… tu voz me suena, ¿Te conozco?

-No, no…

-Sí, tu eres… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Os dije que no me siguierais! ¡Me las puedo apañar yo sola!

-Sí, ya lo veo, ¿te las apañas robándole a la gente?

-Lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo

-Sí es asunto mío. Mira niña, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de tener que vigilarte las veinticuatro horas, pero si no lo hago y los Kraangs consiguen hacer el experimento, tú perderás el control de tus actos y TU destruirás el planeta tal y como lo conocemos, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Mona Lisa se quedo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir Raph, tras aquello un largo silencio rodeo a la chica y a la tortuga, y aunque era muy posible que lo negaran, ese silencio se hizo muy incomodo, tan incomodo que desearían que algo sucediera para poder romper aquel silencio.

Pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que pides, puesto que en ese momento tres furgonetas aparecieron y rodearon a los dos jóvenes impidiendo que pudieran huir. De la parte de atrás de las furgonetas salieron diez Kraangs por furgoneta.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Raph sarcástico

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto Mona Lisa dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Pues, tú quedarte aquí detrás, yo intentare abrir paso para poder salir corriendo.- Dijo Raph sacando sus Sai y colocándose en posición de ataque

-Vale

Raph se lanzo contra los Kraangs, destruyo algunos cuantos, pero quisiera o no eran demasiados y no pudo evitar lo que a continuación sucedió.

-¡Soltadme!- Dos Kraangs agarraron a la chica de los brazos y la metieron en una de las furgonetas.

-¡Ayuda!- Gritaba Mona Lisa

-Ya voy espe… aaah, ¡quita bicho!- Raph había sido agarrado de la pierna por uno de los Kraangs, que se encontraban en el suelo, haciéndolo caer.

A Raph no le dio tiempo a levantarse, cuando la furgoneta arranco y se fue de su vista.

-No... ¿Y ahora qué hago? Los chicos me van a matar.- Se decía así mismo.

* * *

**Y asta aqui el cap ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Os lo esperabais? espero que me dejen sus reviews y de ahora en adelante prometo solemne mente subir un nuevo capitulo por semana, como hacia antes, Gracias por leer. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Los héroes al rescate

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el cap de la semana, espero que lo disfruten. y sin nada más que agregar, a leer...**

* * *

Capitulo 13: Los héroes al rescate.

Leo se despertó al oír sonar su T-phone.

-¿Diga?

-Leo, ¿estás despierto?

-Ahora sí ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos problemas, la tienen

-¿A quién tienen?

-A Mona Lisa ¿a quién va ser? los Kraangs la tienen

-¡¿Qué?!

-Luego os explico, tenéis que venir ¡YA!

-Vale, despierto a Donnie y a Mikey y vamos para allá.

Leo corto la llamada y fue a despertar al resto de sus hermanos, y una vez que todos estaban listos salieron al encuentro de Raph quien los esperaba en una azotea.

-Raph, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Leo cuando llegaron

-Es Mona Lisa, estábamos discutiendo cuando tres furgonetas aparecieron, y se la llevaron.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Donnie

-Tío, la has fastidiado, pero bien.- Se quejó Mikey

-Lo sé, pero es que habían como treinta Kraangs, y yo solo no podía con todos.

-No hay tiempo de discutir, hay que encontrar a Mona Lisa antes de que consigan hacer el experimento.

-Y ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-Preguntó Raph

-Donnie ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Pues…

Mona Lisa llevaba más de una hora encerrada en una pequeña habitación, en la cual no había ventanas, solo una cama y una mesita de noche.

"Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien. Estoy atrapada en una diminuta habitación, sin ningún modo de salir, secuestrada por unos robots alienígenas y mis padres probablemente no se den cuenta hasta que se queden sin dinero, pero todo saldrá bien"

-¡Dejadme salir!- Gritaba la chica desde dentro de la habitación

"¿Dónde están esas tortugas cuando una los necesita? ¿No que se suponía que tenían que protegerme de esto?"

-¡Que me dejéis salir!

"Eso no funciona, ya lo he intentado por más de una hora, tengo que buscar una forma de salir de aquí"

Mona Lisa empezó a buscar por toda la habitación en busca de alguna salida o de algún objeto que le ayudara a abrir la puerta. Pero, por desgracia, solo encontró un comic, un cuaderno y algunos lápices en los cajones de la mesita de noche.

"¡Genial! Y ahora ¿Qué hago yo con esto?"

Ya cansada de gritar y estar una hora dando patadas y golpes a la puerta, sin éxito, decidió tumbarse en la cama y leer el comic que había encontrado.

No pasó más de media hora cuando dos Kraangs entraron a la habitación.

-La llamada Mona Lisa debe acompañar a Kraang, al lugar donde Kraang debe llevar a la conocida como Mona Lisa.

Los Kraangs llevaron a Mona Lisa, sujeta de los brazos, por un largo pasillo, y entraron en una enorme habitación al final del pasillo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- Dijo la chica al ver todo lo que había en aquel lugar.

-Espero que no lleguemos tarde.- Dijo Donnie mientras corría por las azoteas con sus hermanos

-Donnie, si llegamos tarde será tu culpa, has tardado mucho en localizar el lugar donde la han llevado.- Se quejó Raph

-¿Mi culpa? Si mal no recuerdo, no fui yo quien dejo que los Kraang se la llevaran.

-Ya basta, no es hora de buscar culpables. Ahora hay que centrarse en la misión, no pueden hacer el experimento.

Las cuatro tortugas llegaron a un edificio totalmente abandonado, por no decir en ruinas.

-Donnie ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-Preguntó Leo

-Sí, aquí es, probablemente estén en una base subterránea.

-Pues entremos

Los cuatro entraron y empezaron a buscar una puerta, una trampilla, o un pasadizo que los llevara a la base subterránea. Después de un largo rato y de la presión que había en el ambiente, Mikey encontró un ascensor escondido detrás de una de las paredes.

Los chicos bajaron a la última planta y empezaron a inspeccionar toda la base, hasta que encontraron un largo y estrecho pasillo que conducía a una puerta.

-A la cuenta de tres entramos.

Los cuatro hermanos entraron en la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue a Mona Lisa dentro de una enorme capsula con un tubo en la boca que le administraba oxigeno, dado que la capsula estaba llena de un liquido transparente, y un montón de Kraangs en la sala.

-Kraang ha sido descubierto por los conocidos como tortugas, Kraang debe eliminar a las tortugas para que Kraang pueda terminar el experimento.

Los chicos y los Kraangs empezaron a luchar. Mientras Donnie intentaba llegar hasta Mona Lisa cuando uno de los Kraangs coloco un tubo de ensayo en una de las aberturas de la capsula vertiendo el ADN del lagarto alrededor de la chica.

-No, no, no, no, no- Gritó Donnie al ver que el Kraang estaba a punto de insertar el mutageno.

Raphael, al ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, reacciono cogiendo una de las pistolas de los Kraangs y disparo a la capsula, rompiendo el cristal y haciendo que el liquido saliera y que Mona Lisa cayera al suelo.

-Cógela y vámonos.- Le gritó Leo a su hermano Raph, quien hizo lo que su hermano mayor le ordeno, y salieron de la base.

Cuando ya salieron, y esquivaron a los Kraangs que los perseguían, se pararon a descansar en una azotea lo bastante alejada, cuando una nueva dificultad se les aparecía.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con ella?- Preguntó Raph quien la cargaba en sus brazos, ya que ella seguía inconsciente.

-La dejamos en su casa y punto- Dijo Donnie

-No, si hacemos eso se pensara que todo ha sido un sueño y no será consciente del peligro que corre.-Declaro Leo- La única opción es llevarla con nosotros a la guarida, ahí estará a salvo de los Kraangs y de Shredder.

-Si es la única opción…

-Sí, ahora volvamos antes de que el maestro Splinter se preocupe más.

Los chicos bajaron a las alcantarillas donde Splinter y Karai les esperaban.

-¡Hijos míos! ¿Estáis bien todos?

-Hai Sensei- Respondió Leo

-Estuvieron a punto de conseguir hacer el experimento, pero intervenimos justo en el momento oportuno- Dijo Mikey victorioso.

-¿Y ella donde está?- Preguntó Karai

-Está aquí- Dijo Raph entrando con ella, aun en brazos.

-Sigue inconsciente, al parecer le administraron una anestesia muy fuerte, no creo que se despierte hasta mañana.- Dijo Donnie.

-Sensei, no se enfade, la hemos traído porque no podemos dejarla en la superficie, ya sabes que ahí corre mucho peligro, y ella sigue sin ser consciente del peligro que corre.

-Leonardo, no te preocupes, has tomado la mejor decisión. Aquí estará a salvo, por ahora.

-Hai Sensei

-Y… ¿Dónde la dejo?- Preguntó Raph

-Déjala en mi cuarto, creo que se sentirá más cómoda si se despierta en una habitación sin juguetes, comics de monstruos y ninjas, pizza por el suelo u órganos en botes.- Dijo Karai

-No son juguetes, son figuras de acción de edición limitada.- Se quejo Leo

-En mi habitación no hay pizza por el suelo, la pizza esta dentro de las cajas esparcidas sobre el suelo.- Replicó Mikey

-Y no son órganos, son intentos de crear vida a partir de un tejido animal- Corrigió Donnie

-Sí, sí, lo que vosotros digáis- Dijo con sarcasmo Karai

-Bueno, una vez aclarado esto, creo que será mejor irnos a dormir ya, hoy ha sido un día muy largo para todos, es mejor descansar.- Dijo Splinter antes de alejarse de sus hijos.

- ¿Y tu donde dormirás Karai?- Le preguntó Mikey

-En el futón, como cundo April se queda a dormir.

Después de que Raph dejara a Mona Lisa en la cama de Karai, cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar un par de horas antes de que amaneciera y tuvieran entrenamiento.

Eran sobre las seis y cuarto, Leo estaba tumbado en su cama dando vueltas una, y otra vez, a pesar de que se había acostado hace dos horas, el pobre no conseguía dormir, en su cabeza había un tornado de recuerdos y preguntas que no le dejaban conciliar el sueño.

"¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi? ¿Cuándo acabara todo esto?" Se preguntaba una, y otra, y otra vez.

A unas puertas más allá de aquella habitación, había otra persona que no conseguía dormir, tal vez porque ella no paraba de pensar en el mismo tema y en la misma persona, o tal vez porque tenía que cuidar de la chica que se hallaba recostada e inconsciente en su cama, que era la opción que ella quería creer.

Probablemente no quería pensar que cierta persona tenía razón, y por ese motivo, Karai decidió salir de su habitación a lavarse la cara y despejar su mente.

Tal vez fue cosa del destino o una broma pesada que le jugó el universo, porque, nada más salir de su habitación, Karai se encontró con Leo, quien también salía de la suya.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el cap de la semana, espero vuestros reviews, y gracias por leer :)**


	15. Chapter 15:Diciendo la verdad

**Hola a todos, aqui os dejo el cap de la semana:**

* * *

Capitulo 14:Diciendo la verdad

Un incomodo silencio les rodeo cuando se vieron las caras, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, ninguno podía, Karai bajo la mirada y Leo la miró fijamente, como si buscara en sus ojos una respuesta, el ambiente se volvía más tenso cada segundo que pasaba.

-Deja de mirarme así- Dijo Karai finalmente

-Yo…

Leo no pudo terminar la frase ya que Karai se metió en su habitación nuevamente.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y por que huele así?-Preguntó Mona Lisa al despertarse.

Karai al oírla se acercó a la cama donde Mona Lisa se encontraba.

-En mi habitación, y huele así, porque estamos en las alcantarillas- Respondió Karai sentándose en la cama, al lado de Mona Lisa

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Karai ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Un poco cansada pero bien. ¿Podrías explicarme que hago aquí?

-Mis hermanos te salvaron de los Kraangs y te trajeron a nuestra guarida para mantenerte a salvo.

-¿Tus hermanos? ¿Quiénes son tus hermanos?

-Raph, Donnie, Mikey y Leo. Ellos son…

-¿Las tortugas esas mutantes?

-Sí, ellos

-Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tú eres humana

-La historia es muy larga, te la contare mañana, ahora es mejor que descanses.

-Está bien

Karai se tumbó en su futón y poco a poco se quedo dormida, al igual que su nueva compañera.

Mona Lisa abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación bastante oscura, pero pasaba un poco de luz por debajo de la puerta lo que hacía que Mona Lisa pudiera ver la habitación en la que se encontraba.

"¿Dónde estoy? Ah, es verdad… estoy en las alcantarillas..."

-¡¿Las alcantarillas?!- Gritó Mona Lisa al darse cuenta de donde estaba

Se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación en dirección al salón.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya te has despertado?- dijo una voz que provenía del sofá.

-¡Tú!- Dijo sorprendida Mona Lisa al ver a Raph, quien no entendía muy bien ese comportamiento.-Tú ¡pedazo de #€%& #~%$&!- Gritó Mona Lisa enfadada, después se acerco a él y le pego un puñetazo en la mejilla

-¡¿Pero eso a qué demonios viene?! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niñata?!- Preguntó Raph sobándose la mejilla enfadado.

-Dejaste que esos estúpidos alienígenas me capturaran.

-Vaya, mira quien se ha despertado.- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron rápidamente para ver a Karai quien los miraba fijamente.

-Tú… tú eres la chica de anoche.

-Sí, me llamó Karai

-¿Entonces no fue un sueño? Eso significa que…- Mona Lisa miro a Raph y luego a Karai un par de veces.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué nos miras así?- Preguntó Raph

-So… sois… ¿Hermanos?

Raph y Karai se miraron por unos segundos.

-Se podría decir que sí, bueno, más o menos.- Empezó a hablar Raph

-¿Por qué armáis tanto alboroto?- Dijo Leo saliendo del dojo junto con sus hermanos y su Sensei.

- ¿Quién es la rata?

-El… él es mi padre-Dijo Karai

-¿Tú qué?

-Soy Hamato Yoshi, gusto en conocerte, ¿señorita…?

-Eh… sí, soy Mona Lisa

- Por lo que veo, ya conoces a mis hijos.

-Sí, así es

-Bien, entonces no será necesario presentártelos. Supongo que tendrás hambre ¿Te apetecería algo para desayunar?

-Sí, gracias

-Michel Angelo te preparara algo para desayunar, por favor acompáñalo a la cocina.

Mona Lisa siguió a la joven tortuga hasta la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del resto de la familia.

-Sera mejor que vaya con ellos, y ya de paso le explico todo.

-Sera lo mejor, si me necesitáis estaré en el dojo meditando.

Splinter se fue al dojo y Karai a la cocina. Leo y Raph se quedaron en el salón viendo un poco de tele y Donnie se fue a su laboratorio a seguir con su nuevo invento.

-Tu familia es muy rara, ¿Sabias?-Dijo Mona Lisa después de que Karai se sentara a su lado y que Mikey le diera el desayuno y saliera de la cocina.

-Sí, nunca me imagine que esta sería mi familia, pero te acabas acostumbrando.- Karai soltó una pequeña risa al acordarse de la primera noche que paso en las alcantarillas.

-Supongo… y ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que pasar aquí?

-No lo sé, durante una temporada. No es seguro que salgas a la superficie.

-Lo sé, pero tengo… tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo… no puedo quedarme.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada por tu familia, amigos y estudios, pero en cuanto pasen un par de meses podrás volver a hacer tu vida normal

-No me preocupa ni los estudios ni mis… amigos. Es más, rara vez paso por el instituto.

-Ya veo, así que te preocupa tu familia, sí quieres puedes decirles a tus padres que vas a estar en la casa de una amiga por unos meses o que te vas de excursión al extranjero.

-No hace falta, ellos… a ellos no les importa mucho donde esté, siempre y cuando les llegue el dinero.

-¿El dinero?

-Sí, estoy segura al 100% de que cuando se les acabe el dinero será cuando se acuerden de que tienen una hija- Mona Lisa soltó una carcajada, que según Karai sonó muy forzada, y luego miró su plato seria.

-Y… ¿Qué haces para conseguir el dinero?

-Yo… digamos que le hago favores a gente del barrio.

-Karai, Splinter quiere hablar contigo.- Dijo Raph entrando en la cocina.

-Vale

Cuando Karai salió de la cocina, Raph y Mona Lisa se quedaron solos ahí, en total silencio, hasta que…

-Gracias… - Susurro Mona Lisa

-¿Eh? ¿Me lo dices a mi?- Preguntó Raph.

-Sí, bueno… después de todo lo que ocurrió ayer, no os lo pude agradecer… así que… Gracias.

-Podrías repetirlo, es que no lo he oído muy bien.

-¡Pues qué pena! esas cosas solo las digo una vez.

-Pues que yo sepa lo has dicho DOS veces.

-¡Cállate! No sé cómo te pueden soportar tus hermanos.

-Pues te va a tocar preguntarles a ellos ya que te vas a quedar aquí durante un tiempo.

-Pues eso are

-¡Vale!

-¡Vale!

-¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

Y después de ese último grito, Mona Lisa salió de la cocina algo enfadada, y se dirigió al salón, cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión.

-Mona Lisa, mi padre quiere hablar contigo, está en el dojo esperándote- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-No lo sé, tú solo ve.

-Bien, vale.

-Solo una cosa, es mejor que te fijes bien en lo que te dice, es muy sutil a la hora de sacarte información.

Mona Lisa se levantó y se dirigió hacia el dojo, una vez dentro vio a Splinter debajo de un árbol meditando.

-¿Quería verme?- Preguntó Mona Lisa acercándose a Splinter.

-Sí, quería hablar contigo, por favor siéntate.

-Y… ¿De qué quería hablar?

-Veras, dado que te tendrás que quedar aquí durante unos meses, tendrás que decirle a tus padres que no se preocupen, así que…

-No se preocupe por eso, rara vez me ven por casa, así que ni se darán cuenta de que no estoy. Lo que si me gustaría es que me dejara salir alguna que otra noche, tengo que llevarles el dinero a mis padres para que no se preocupen.

-¿Dinero?

-Sí, bueno, yo tengo que llevar el dinero a casa, así que tengo… tengo… tengo que trabajar para conseguirlo.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo es?

-Em… yo… esto… - Mona Lisa se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no podía decirle a Splinter que ella robaba para Los Dragones Purpuras.

-Supongo que _trabajas_ en algo honesto, como _para_ una tienda de comida rápida o algo así, ¿verdad?

-Sí, exacto, en uno de comida china.- Dijo aun algo nerviosa

-Hay un restaurante por aquí cerca, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ese que tiene unos _dragones _dibujados en la entrada, tal vez lo conozcas.

-Sí, claro que lo conozco, ahí es donde trabajo.- Esta vez se le noto un poco en la voz su nerviosismo.

-Ah, qué curioso, me encanta los cerezos que hay en la entrada, sus flores en el día son rosas, pero en la noche se vuelven_ purpuras._

_-_Sí, parece magia ¿Verdad?

- ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

-¿Eh?

-¿Trabajas para los dragones purpura, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo ha…?

-He criado a cuatro hijos y soy un experto en el arte del ninjitsu, que incluye el saber escuchar y prestar atención a lo que te rodea.

-Entiendo, siento haberle mentido, pero no es que me sienta muy orgullosa de lo que hago.

-Lo entiendo, ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué lo haces?

-Vera, desde que yo era pequeña, la vida en casa ha sido muy difícil, mi padre dejó de trabajar porque se pasaba el día borracho, y mi madre dejo de cuidarnos a los demás, supongo que la razón es que no podía con todo ella sola. Así que me cedió el puesto, es muy difícil encontrar trabajo con mi edad, así que me uní a los dragones purpuras, de normal me hacen robar alguna que otra cartera, móviles, o cosas así. Ellos miran todo lo que he conseguido en el día y me dan una cantidad de dinero, no siempre es justa, pero al menos nos alcanza para comer y mantener la casa.

-Una vida difícil, supongo que no habrá ningún problema si consigues un buen trabajo, en tal caso si te dejaría salir.

- No será fácil encontrar un trabajo decente, pero lo intentare.

-Bien, pero tendrás que estar atenta y necesitaras que te acompañen.

- Ya, supongo que de todos modos estaré vigilada ¿Cierto?

-Debes entender que no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vuelvan a capturar, por esta vez mis hijos consiguieron llegar a tiempo, pero no siempre nos sonríe la suerte dos veces.

-Supongo que tiene razón- Mona Lisa suspiro y después susurro- solo si pudiera cuidar de mi misma.

-Y dado que pasaras aquí abajo mucho tiempo he pensado que quizá te gustaría que te entrenara para ser una kunoichi, una mujer ninja.

-¿Como su hija?

-Sí, como mi hija, así dentro de unos meses podrás salir a la calle sin tener que preocuparte tanto de que te intente secuestrar de nuevo

-Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco.

-Me alegra haber tenido esta conversación contigo.

-Y a mí.- Después de esto Mona Lisa se levantó del suelo y salió del dojo.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? quiero que me den su opinion, y como siempre: dar las gracias a todos los que leeis y a todos los que dejais vuestros reviews. besos :)**


End file.
